The Trickster, The Carpenter, And The Physician
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Djaq will have to make a choice- Allan or Will? Old Rivals, Big adventures and hopeless amount of confusion and love sends our physician in a whirlwind. When she finally makes her decision, her luck goes down the drain...COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_I realise i have stories going on, but someone asked me if i could write an Allan/Djaq story, so i decided to compromise and say Will/Djaq, Allan/Djaq. The only thing is, you don't know what couple it will end with..._

Allan smiled warmly at the small woman who was making her way towards him, grumbling.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Allan greeted her cheerfully. "All packed and ready ta go?"

Djaq just let out a small moan at him. She was not a morning person. Her gaze at Allan got him a bit amused, he had never been with Djaq early before, but knew she was like this. He leaned over and placed his fingers at the corners of her lips. Djaq frowned at him; he merely smirked back and twitched up the corners in an impression to try and get her to smile.

"Come on, sweetheart." Allan whistled as they made their way up the path, his bag swinging behind him. "Cheer up. It's Saturday- and a beautiful one, it is, eh?"

Djaq just smiled slightly and nodded, but winced slightly as the sun hit her.

"I do not like it like this." Djaq moaned. "I could not sleep all night yesterday because Will kept rolling into my bunk."

Allan snorted and continued to walk down. "I'm sure the boy didn't mean to hurt a fly."

"I know." Djaq told him quickly. "He was asleep. Still, he kept…he kept…"

She cut off, even confused by her own words. Allan turned to her, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Was he mutterin' abou' his ma?" Allan asked softly.

"Yes…" Djaq looked a bit relieved. "I want to try and help him...but I cannot."

Allan smiled again at her. It was why he loved her so much. She was so caring, so…different, unique. He had to admit, she was a better fighter than all of them. Her brain helped them in quick thinking for plans- and her knowledge stunned him into oblivion. He stared into those endless deep brown eyes and sighed softly.

It didn't hurt that she was beautiful too.

He reached out to gently take her hand and guide her towards him. Djaq stared down at their entwined hands.

"Allan..." Djaq whispered, looking around. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to comfort you." Allan replied. "You're obviously worried about Will."

_It did hurt him_, he thought to himself bitterly. _It hurt him how she was with Will. Her gentle touches, her calming tones with him…it would make him shake just to tea_r _Will apart._

But then, she was that way with him, too…she always woke him up early, calling his name softly and smiling when she saw him open his stunning blue eyes. She'd always save him a plate when no one was looking after he came back form the tavern, drunk and bitter. And he never thanked her, he never got around to it, but she carried on doing it.

Djaq broke Allan out of his thoughts again as she smiled sadly.

"I do not know why he is worrying now, of all times." Djaq spoke softly. "He wasn't like this last year. Or months ago."

"He'll get past it." Allan spoke confidently. "I did when it came to Tom."

Djaq looked at him sympathetically as Allan fought not to break down again. He smiled at her slowly and then turned and started to walk again, Djaq strolling in pace with him.

Their hands were still linked as they made their way to Nettlestone.

--

Will walked up to Djaq. Watching her pile up the washed dishes. He rolled up his sleeves and soundlessly bent down to help her.

"How were your deliveries?" Will asked, his heart fluttering as Djaq shot him a beautiful smile for his help.

"Good.' She replied, rinsing off the mug. "Weird without you, though, Will Scarlett."

Will could not help the smile forming on his face as he turned around to smile at her.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Djaq looked up to smile at him again. "It was weird not having my usual quiet partner. Instead I had a chatty Allan."

Will remembered how jealous he had got when Robin informed Djaq to swap with Much, as Allan and Much were getting worse doing deliveries together. He had tried to shoot Robin looks, trying to silently plead to his leader, but the cheeky archery- champion had missed his looks.

He tried a smile. "I missed you to." He told her, watching her get up.

She took the dishes, thanked him for his trouble, and set off back to Camp.

_"I missed you so much."_ Will whispered after the figure.

_Review, my viewers! If i have any, anyway, which i doubt. CF xx_


	2. Allan's Betrayal

_Thank you to my five reviewers, **DeanParker, Elmlea, BeckyScarlett, emoras**, and a new reviewer, **MellieAnne**! Thank you for reviewing! Please keep it up, or i shall be heartbroken! _

_This one is more Allan/Djaq. The next will be more Will/Djaq. It'll work this way. _

_This takes place Season 2, Episode 1- Allan's Betrayal. _

Allan turned to Djaq as the rest of the Gang exiled- Will to try and get some wood, with Little John accompanying him in search of some new socks. Robin and Much had gone to get some more supplies, and then all four would do deliveries, leaving Djaq alone with Allan.

He smirked at her as she glanced around.

"Just you an' me, sweetheart." Allan shrugged, walking over. "I saw ya fightin' tha' bloke."

Djaq raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She smirked to herself, remembering the events earlier of that new woman and her men that had showed up in Sherwood Forest. The man had shouted, _"I got the girl! I got the girl!"_ and she had fought him off, hearing the crack suggesting she had broken his nose. She had then run…not seeing that man again after that fight.

Allan smirked again. "You showed 'im, eh?" He remembered his gritted teeth and his control not to go and pound him an hour ago; Will shouting at him to hurry up.

"I suppose." Djaq shrugged. She folded the rest of Will's clean shirts. "So?"

"Well…" Allan sidled closer, pulling away Will's shirt, and smirking at her annoyance. "You could maybe show me your moves…"

Djaq rolled her eyes. "You want me to beat you up, Allan A Dale?"

"You know what I meant."

"Yes." Djaq struggled to get Will's shirts back. "I suppose I did. However, Dale, my concerns right now are to sort out Will's shirts. Hands off."

Allan reluctantly let go and sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Gawd, woman." Allan moaned. "I'm BORED."

'Find something to occupy yourself then."

"I will."

"Fine."

"_Fine._"

With that, Allan walked off, to find Robin and Much, Djaq grinning after her sulky comrade.

_Much, Allan and Robin_

"Jigger off?" Allan repeated, mimicking his comrade. "What's THAT? _Jigger_?"

"I think you KNOW what it means." Much half-roared, wagging his finger at him.

Allan had had enough, and he shook his head. "_Righ'_."

And he stormed off. Much did a double take and turned to Robin.

"Master! -

"-Just _l__eave it_ Much." Robin cut in. He turned around and shook his head, still checking the castle.

_Will and Djaq_

Djaq smiled at Will as he came back into Camp.

"Hello." Djaq handed him his shirts. "You've got good timing. I just finished these."

Will was shocked. "You-You didn't have to Djaq." He mumbled, finding a sudden interest in his muddy boots. "I didn't realise-

Djaq cut in. "It's fine." She smiled at him again. "I was very bored."

Will relaxed and smiled slightly. "Allan didn't keep you entertained, then?" He felt another pang of jealousy that Allan had got to stay and not him.

"Oh no, he did." Djaq stored away Much's cutlery. "But he walked out."

Will turned a bit angry. "He walked out on you?"

"I didn't mind." Djaq knew where this was going, and quickly spoke. "I told him to take a walk. Well, I implied."

Will calmed down a bit, but not that much. _How dare Allan just-just leave her?_ He thought, watching her fold Much's tea towels. _Sure, he designed the Camp to be safe and camouflaged, and he had paid extra attention of Djaq' surroundings when she slept, making sure his bunk was in full view of hers. But what if something happened? He couldn't let that happen...he loved her too much…_

"I have to go." Will snapped out, seeing Djaq's expression from a bit shocked to worried. "I-I need air. Lots. Lots of air. Go for a walk. Stay. Here, I mean. Stay here." He repeated, walking out swiftly. He was turning red in embarrassment of being tongue-tied.

Djaq stared at him in amusement at his short words that he snapped out at her. She nodded and turned back to her folding, laughing quietly as she thought how sweet he was.

_Guy of Gisbourne and Allan_

"I can't hurt them." Allan murmured as Guy of Gisbourne untied him. "I can't."

He sneered at him. "I told you that you didn't have to, didn't I?"

"I was just making sure." Allan fell weakly as Guy untied the last rope. "I can't hurt…not Djaq…"

His thoughts were entirely on her. _Had she realised he had been gone? Had ANY of them realised?_

Guy gave him some gold, and Allan nodded and left, the word traitor flashing in his mind.

He reached the forest, and taking a deep breath, walked in.

_Traitor._

He looked around and opened the entrance by pulling on a hidden lever. Guy flashed in his mind again, remembering how he had told him that he would not say the whereabouts of the Camp, Djaq's safety higher than anyone else's in his mind. But something else was in his mind too…

_Traitor._

He shook his head, as if to try and eliminate his thoughts, but failed.

_Traitor._

He walked in and greeted them quietly, his eyes not leaving the small figure sitting down and peering at him curiously. He heard her voice and shook himself awake.

"What happened to you?"

He just gulped and mumbled the first lie that popped into his head. She still peered at him curiously, however and tried to communicate with him to get the truth. Allan just mouthed back that he would tell her. Later.

When they were all asleep.

_Later..._

"I didn't know you were one for long walks." Djaq whispered as his arm wove through her waist. She shrugged it off for a bit, but then didn't have the energy. She sighed and gave up, sinking back into warm oblivion, but unexpectedly meeting Allan's chest.

She looked at him, shocked. He smirked down at her, forgetting the day's events.

"What?" He asked innocently. She struggled against him.

"I agreed to come into your bunk for warmth, Allan A Dale, not for you to flirt."

"I'm not flirting."

Djaq snorted. "Oh really?"

Allan just pulled her closer. "Fine.' He sighed. "We'll just do this for _WARMTH_."

Djaq rolled her eyes but sunk into his chest.

She didn't notice Will see them angrily.

But Allan did. So he leant over and kissed her cheek, holding down Djaq's hands underneath the blanket so that she would not hit him back, and so that Will would believe they were together.

Djaq rolled her eyes again, but closed them. She slowly drifted off to sleep, not noticing the man behind her leave…

_So, our Djaq will be very upset. and so will Will Scarlett. But they'll have each other in the next chapter...if you review, that is..._


	3. Marian's Great Idea

_As promised, Will/Djaq! Thank you to my lovely reviewers! This has a smidge of Allan/Djaq in here too. _

Marian sighed and scratched her neck.

"Well I really can't think of what to do." She declared, sighing. "You need someone else on the inside…along with me. Little John, I am sorry, but you are too big. Robin, people will recognise you easily. Allan, you're too annoying to be with me. Dj-

She cut off, gasping. She turned to Djaq with wide eyes. "Djaq!" She beamed happily and turned to look around. "Djaq- you can be in there!"

"Calm down!" Djaq laughed. "We will have to go and get a guard's uniform, tho-

"A Guard's uniform?" Marian shook her head. "I meant you being dressed like a woman."

All of them men woke up immediately. Allan grinned.

"Seconded." He declared, looking at Djaq and smirking. "Anythin' to see the lass in a dress."

"I agree." Robin smirked. "What say you, Djaq?"

She glared at them. "I hope you realise that I am only going to agree for BUISNESS purposes."

Robin coughed, trying to hide his laugh. "Sure we do."

Will had been listening the whole time. Djaq…in a dress? It seemed so exciting…so real. He wanted to see her in a dress, but then he did not want her to be eyed up and maybe taken advantage of. His shift changed a bit.

"Will it be…safe?" Will blurted out, not noticing the women's rolling of eyes and the men's smirks. He coughed. "Sorry, I know she can take care of herself...but I meant, you know. Safe. As in-

Little John placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should stop there, boy." He told him gently, trying not to laugh. "She will be just fine. Won't she." He added, looking at Marian.

Before Marian could reply, Djaq cut in.

"Of course I will." She tried not to sound angry. "Just because I am a woman, does not mean I cannot protect myself."

Marian had always admired this intelligent woman, and now she was getting more curious.

"We need a dress." She announced. She turned to Much. "Do you know where we could get one?"

Much was puzzled. "How do I know?" He cried. "You should!"

"You keep thinking that Much." Marian smiled.

--

"Need any help putting the dress on?" Allan asked smirking as Djaq glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"No thanks." She muttered. "I'd rather jump off a mountain then let the likes of you help me."

"Sure." Allan opened the curtain, jerking his head in a gesture for her to go in. "Hurry up then sweethear'."

Another roll of eyes were sent his way, and he grinned as the small physician.

"I wish Marian was still here." Djaq tried not to curse loudly. "These are a nightmare."

"You told her you could do it!" Allan walked in.

Djaq yelped, and grabbed the dress to try and cover herself. "ALLAN!" she yelled.

"What?" Allan turned around. "Put it back on. I thought you already had it on!"

"That's it- you don't think!"

Allan suddenly remembered how he had told his brother those words, the day before he died. His body froze a bit, but he heard a sigh and her footsteps going over. She gently rested her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Allan." She murmured. "I-I didn't mean to remind you of you brother. Forgive me?"

He tuned to smile at her.

"There's nothing to forgive." He hated being a sad, distant person. He switched back to himself, wolf-whistling as he looked her up and down. "Don't you look stunning?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not even done up, you fool."

He grinned and motioned for her to turn around. His face was instantly puzzled as he examined the ribbons.

'You know…" Allan didn't want to admit he couldn't do this; all those months of boasting about women would make him look stupid. "I-I need to go to the toilet. I'll call Will."

He did not truly want to leave and call Will, but Will was the only one in camp. He yelled the carpenter's name and walked towards him when Will showed up.

"Anything wrong?"

"Yeah…" Allan turned around to se if Djaq was listening. " Listen, mate, I'm rubbish at women's dresses. You know that. Can you do it? You can? Cheers!"

And he strolled off, humming out of tune. Will sighed and felt himself start to get nervous, but he walked to the curtain.

"Are- are you decent?" Will called softly.

Djaq smiled. He really was lovely, Will Scarlett. So caring and thoughtful. "I am." She called back, trying to do her ribbons, but failing. Will walked in and smiled at the young woman trying to do them up.

"Having trouble?" Will asked, smiling at her as he set down his axe, and then walking over to her. "Here." He offered, reaching out.

"No, it's fine, really." Djaq was lying, of course, but this whole dress thing made her look so…idiotic. Will laughed and gently took her hands off the dress and tried not to blush at their linked hands. Reluctantly, he let go and gently lifted the ribbons.

About five minutes later, Will spoke up. "How tight would you like it?"

Djaq put her head to one side, sighing. "I don't know."

Will bit his lip as he slowly started to pull. He did not want to hurt her, but he so wanted to see her curves. Just once…then he would loosen it. He did not want everyone else seeing them.

When he finally finished, he stepped back. "You…you look great, Djaq." He swallowed thickly, his hand searching for his axe behind his back as she smiled at him, combing her hair. "I…I'll leave you to it." His hand stopped flying about as he finally found his weapon. He nodded at her and practically ran out.

--

"They could be maids." Robin murmured.

"I do not think so." The Prince interrupted. "How about…for dancing purposes? We have them in my country. You would call up for dancing, and if you did not have a dance partner you would use the women available. Great bonuses."

"I don't know…" Djaq bit her lip. "I am not a dancer."

The Prince smiled at her. "You just need to see." He stood up and looked thoughtful. "I will teach you now. Find yourself a partner."

"Will." Robin immediately turned to the Carpenter. "Get up."

"Robin." Will muttered. "I'm good, thanks."

"He's just shy." Robin informed Prince Frederick of Hanhelm, smirking. He turned back to Will. "Come on Will, step to it!"

Will blushed and glared at him. "Robin." He muttered, trying not to die from embarrassment. "Djaq won't need to learn how to dance…"

"Who says?" Robin was enjoying this. It was the perfect chance to get Will to tell Djaq about is feelings. "Didn't you hear the Prince? She might! Up you get!"

Robin's eagerness made Marian shake her head.

"All of you, out." She jerked her head. "Now."

And they all did, including herself and Robin, leaving Will and Djaq alone with the German Prince.

--

"Perfect!" He clapped his hands joyfully, "Practise again! I must go now, my friends, but you will keep practising. I will know if you haven't!"

Will was getting more comfortable with Djaq, as she was with him. His grip was secure and cautious at the same time, as if he did not want her to suddenly disappear. He smiled down at her.

"We don't have to keep going." Will whispered.

"It's fine." Djaq smiled at him, twirling around. Will pulled her back to him and his arm wove around her waist again. He dipped her again, his hand behind her head resting on her silky hair strongly. Her head went back gracefully and he had to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her neck. He lifted her again, and they both twirled and got back into the rhythm that the Prince had hummed for them and was still fresh in their minds. Will blushed as he forgot a step.

"Sorry." Will muttered. "I didn't mean for tha-

She merely placed a finger on his soft lips, silencing him into shock. He didn't dare move, not wanting her warm fingers to leave his face.

"It's ok." Djaq stated calmly. "Just do it now."

Will, who had been staring at her intently, shook himself and reminded himself to focus. His hands gripped to her waist, and he lifted her gracefully into the air. Djaq smiled at Will as he held her there. She placed his hands on either side of his face and bent down until they were nose to nose.

"You're supposed to let go now." Djaq whispered a couple of minutes later. "Will?"

He was jogged back to reality and accidentally let her go. Just before she fell to the floor, he caught her. Djaq's arms were around his neck, his own around her figure. He was holding her in a bridal way, and she was so close he could hardly breathe.

They didn't know how it had happened, or how long it lasted for. All they knew were that they were in each other's arms, and they were kissing passionately.

_Not __that happy, i think it seems rushed. Oh well. what will happen between Will/Djaq? You can't be certain it'll end with them...review..._


	4. Will's Loss

_I missed out Episode 3, because i didn't like the storyline to fit into my one. Now, this is BOTH of the couples- and guaranteed fluff and angst. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, who i love!_

Episode 4

"You locked her in a cupboard?" Allan was trying not to punch Will into smithereens, the lad had, after all, lost his father- but to lock Djaq of all people in a cupboard, innocent, gorgeous Djaq, was going too far.

Will looked down in shame. "Just unlock it." He told him quietly, feeling the urge to grab his axe and plunge it through himself. He noticed Allan smirk at the thought of being the one to rescue Djaq and strode over to knock him out of the way.

"Let me do it." Will grabbed the key and started to meddle with it. "I have to say sorry to her."

Allan, who did not seem happy about this, was about to protest, but was pulled away gently by John. Will fiddled with the lock and walked in.

"Djaq?"

His heart slowed down as he took in the room's surroundings. It was very dark, and damp. He knew Djaq hated the dark, as much of a brave woman she was, and felt angry with himself for frightening her. He turned as he heard her gentle voice.

"Will?"

He walked over and held out his hand, looking down at her. Her brown eyes were staring right back into his emerald ones, her small figure slumped. She looked at his hand, and then extended her own to gently take it.

Will pulled her up gently and wove his arms around her to support her trembling body.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I-I don't know what hap-

"-Just leave her."

Will and Djaq both turn, seeing Allan standing at the door, who did not look terribly happy. Will opened his mouth to speak, but Allan cut in again.

"You've put her through enough." Allan stride over and snatched off Will's arms. "Let go of her."

Will, who was shaking in anger, glared. "I didn't mean to." He stared back desperately at Djaq. "I didn't!"

Before she could do anything, Allan had taken her away gently. Will hit his head on the wall, trying not to lose his temper and shout, kick, and kill anything he could reach. His thoughts turned to Djaq, the woman he loved, and always would. He looked down and picked up the small vial she had forgotten.

_How could he have done that to her?_

--

"Here." Allan shuffled over and offered her his blanket. Djaq smiled at him weakly and then felt the blanket envelope her and Allan in warmth. His body was very close to her, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you ok?"

Djaq was surprised at his caring tone. She rolled her eyes. "I am not a delicate flower like other women, Allan A Dale." She looked over at Will's empty bunk and sighed. "And you did not have to be so harsh on Will. He had just lost his father."

"I lost my brother and I don't remember trying to lock you in a cupboard!"

"Let me remind you that you DID try to get the Sheriff, but I stopped you. And people react in different ways. You made him feel worse."

Allan sighed. "I didn't mean to."

"You never mean to do anything." Djaq sighed, shuffling a bit. "that's the problem with men."

Allan was about to reply when he saw scratches on her silken neck.

"What's tha'?" He pointed at the cut.

Djaq immediately turned away. "Nothing."

"It's deep." Allan couldn't keep his eyes off her neck. "You got it when Will pushed you on that floor, didn't you?"

"Allan." Djaq warned him. "I do not need to b-

She was interrupted by a faint finger brushing against her cut, and she gasped. Allan continued to gently examine it, and she saw his eyes narrow.

"It is nothing." Djaq repeated quickly, making to pull her shirt up a bit to cover it. "It is merely a scratch."

"So?" Allan could not bear for her perfect, smooth skin to be ruined. "He hurt you." He leaned in and gently brushed his lips on her cut, hearing her sharp intake of breath. He carried on.

"He kissed you last week."

Another faint brush of lips. Djaq tried not to completely shiver beneath him.

"Are you two together?" Allan asked suddenly.

"I do not- I. No." Djaq finally made up her mind. Will and herself had not talked to each other about the kiss after the event. She had been touched by it, and treasured it.

Could she be in love with two men? She wondered, hearing Allan mutter_ '__Good' _and gently brush his lips on her cut again. She was letting Allan kiss her, as she had let Will kiss her last week. Who did she really love? Her heart hammered at the sight of both of them.

But this was surely not right. She thought. No. Two men? Only one would be for her, but she could not keep their hopes up. She gently pushed Allan away.

"No Allan." She told him softly. "I have to go and find Will."

She realised what she had said was a mistake when she saw anger flash in his eyes.

"Will…" He shook his head angrily. "You…you always have to talk about Will."

"What?"

"It's always…it's always about him." Allan stood up and roughly raked his hands through his hair. "When can you forget about the boy and be like that with me?"

"Be like _what_ with you?' Djaq, too, got up angrily. "What on earth are you on ab-

Before she could finish, Allan had grabbed her to him and kissed her fiercely. Djaq's eyes widened. No. She could not be so cruel to the two of her best friends by kissing both of them. She wanted to, but she knew it was not possible. She broke apart from Allan.

"I can't do this." Djaq told him quietly, and ran off, Allan calling after her.

He stopped calling her name when he knew there was no chance. He suddenly believed Guy's words.

He was always going to be worthless.

--

Djaq ran into a clearing, but made to back out when she saw who else was there. Will turned to her, his eyes bloodshot, his hair ruffled.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered, making to run out. "I-I'll just- go-

"No!" Will got up quickly and strode over. "No." He repeated quietly. "I-I want you to stay."

Djaq looked up at him in surprise. She remembered eh was having a bad time, so did not object. Not knowing what to do next, she decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry about Allan, earlier." Djaq spoke quietly. "He-he was being unfair."

"He was telling the truth." Will looked out into the lake, his father's face drifting in his mind… "And you should not be apologising for him."

He finally turned to look at her, and they both smiled slightly in cue. Will suddenly noticed her neck. "You're neck…" He reached out and lowered her shirt slightly. His face was masked of shame and shock. "Did-Did I do that?"

"You did not mean to." Djaq did not want to lie to him, but she did not want him to be hurt. "and it is only a scratch. Allan was just lik-

She cut off, not thinking that brining Allan into this was a good idea. But Will noticed anyway.

"Allan saw that?" He asked coolly. "What did he do?"

"Sorry?" Djaq asked, baffled.

"Did he- did he touch you?" will's voice cracked as he reached out to touch her cut gently. Djaq winced slightly, but he didn't notice.

"Can I not be touched?" Djaq asked, annoyed. "For goodness sake, Wil-

She cut off with a gasp. Will was soothing her cut with deep, open mouth kisses against her neck. She closed her eyes and her head lolled to one side as Wil gently sucked on hr cut.

"I can't believe I did this." Will whispered into her heated skin. "I didn't want it to be like that."

"Will…" Djaq tried to push him off gently but her arms weren't letting her. She felt herself be pulled closer by a hiss from the carpenter.

"You're skin…beautiful." Will muttered as he kissed her neck. "You're beautiful. Have I ever told you that?"

Djaq was shocked at his strange, lovesick character. She tried to push him off again, but failed.

"Will, let me go." She hissed. 'Please."

He growled, only pulling her closer. She sighed.

"Will. I am not a cure to help you to overcome your loss.' She whispered gently. She started to feel his body shake and knew he was going to cry. "Please Will…I can help you…but not like this-

Sure enough, he broke apart from her. he sobbed as he fell, Djaq following him. She held him tightly as he sobbed into her neck, gently stroking his hair. She let him weep, and he gradually slept in her arms.

_I'm not feeling great about this chapter, and i don't know why. AHH! please review! What will happen? Who will Djaq choose? Oh wait, that's at the end. Who will Djaq kiss in the next chapter? review! _


	5. Robin's Decision

_thank you to my lovely reviewers! _

_This is set in Allan's betrayal, and Robin's found out. Just go along with it..._

Djaq wandered along, her heart shattering into a million pieces. No, it could not be Will…she had guessed Allan, but not Will.

Or was Robin making a huge mistake? Or was he right. Djaq turned to look out into the river. Will was the spy. Tears stung in her eyes. She could never be with him. It had torn her the thought of never being with Allan…but now she was truly going mad. How could a woman be in love with two men? It was bizarre. She thought as she shredded some leaves.

"Djaq."

She turned around in surprise at the whisper among the trees. She narrowed her eyes as she searched for the familiar voice- but failed.

"Djaq!"

"I can hear you!" Djaq hissed crossly. "But where are you?"

Will stepped out cautiously, his bruise hurting. Djaq gasped and made to reach out and touch it, but he stopped her.

"Listen to me, Djaq." Will whispered quickly, his eyes still taking in his surroundings. "I'm not the spy. I think I'm being set up."

Djaq was baffled. "What?"

"I'm not the spy!" Will repeated. "I never have been, Djaq, and something weird is going on. Robin asked me to do something, but he's using me to find out who it really is."

"So he punched you for nothing?" Djaq nodded. It had to be someone else.

Her heart sank. "Allan." She whispered and looked up. "It's…I think it's Allan."

Will shook his head disbelieveably. "No." Every ounce of him trusted her words, but he refused to admit it. "No…Allan is…not that low. Allan is our best friend, Djaq."

"He is, Will." She stared up into his eyes. "You know he is."

Will closed his eyes and turned. "I cannot believe it." He hit a tree furiously. "He is our best friend!" He repeated, sighing.

Djaq put her hand on his shoulder gently. "He must have his reasons."

"What reasons Djaq?" Will laughed- an empty, unreadable, cold laugh. "He's betrayed us! There are no reasons but lies! Like himself." He added bitterly.

"We're not sure!"

"You just said so yourself!" Will walked up to her and grabbed her. "Why do you defend him so?"

Djaq stared at him. "What?"

"Do you-Do you love him, Djaq?" Will asked her quietly.

Djaq sighed.

"I do not know who I love, Will Scarlett." She knocked off his arms and ran off.

--

She sat there, her thoughts confusing her further. She did not even know who she loved most, and it was breaking her heart.

Allan had been discovered. Will had disappeared. She had run.

She smiled bitterly to herself. What cowards they had been. Allan had tried to come back, apparently, but Robin had banished him.

She wlaked along, not noticing a figure follow her...

Allan grabbed her, whirled her around, and pushed her up against her tree.

"Listen to me." He hissed furiously as she made to scream, looking around. "I don't have time Djaq, alright? Robin will kill me if he sees me with you."

"So it is all about you, as per usual, then?" Djaq asked coldly. Allan winced.

"I-I care about you too, Djaq." He whispered. When Djaq laughed, he grabbed her again. "I do! I kept Gisbourne away from you, didn't I? Eh?"

"Oh bravo." Djaq was not nice when she was sarcastic, and her words stung Allan as sarcasm what she was starting to use. "What a brave, dangerous move! You betrayed us, sold our secrets for a small bag of coins, but never mind all that, you kept him away from me! What about the rest? Did you keep Gisbourne away from them?"

Allan recovered quickly as he looked into her eyes.

"They don't matter to me." He whispered firmly to her, his fingers digging into her arms and her back digging into the bark of the tree. He so wanted for her to come, come with him...leave the rest. But he could see she was not going to like that idea.

Djaq shook her head sadly. "Let me go."

"Did you not hear me?" Allan pushed her back when she attempted to go. "Only you matter to me."

"Don't tell me that now, Allan A Dale. Let me GO."

"Do I matter to you?" Allan hissed, refusing to let her run away. "Or is it Will?" He added coldly.

"You both matter." Djaq sighed annoyingly. "That is my problem."

Allan stared at her for a minute before pushing her back up against the tree and slamming hr mouth against hers. Djaq did a double take, but he held her still.

_No_

She tried to pull away, but her arms weren't letting her. She gave in. This was what she wanted. But she wanted Will too…

_This is wrong, PUSH HIM AWAY_

"This is wrong." Djaq whispered against his mouth as he broke for air. His intense eyes scanned her, and she tried not to look away. Allan kissed her again.

"No." He hissed. "No it's not."

Djaq didn't know how long they were kissing for, but she heard Will voice.

"DJAQ?"

Allan had no choice. He ran.

_check out my page. I have opened a poll, asking what couple this story should end with. Have one your desperate for me to end with? Vote! Oh, before you do that, **review**_


	6. Djaq's Heartbreak

_Thank you to my reviewers! You guys rule! this is for you, and contains both Allan/Djaq and Will/Djaq. But you still don't know who it is going to end with..._

Djaq woke up quietly to the sound of the birds humming their winter's tune. She stretched and stifled a yawn, and then looked over at a thin, tall figure on watch.

It was Will.

Getting quietly out of bed, Djaq looked sadly at Allan's empty bunk. It had stayed like that ever since he was found out, no one had said anything about it, or suggested what to do with it. It was like he was a ghost, living there and still imprinted in their memory. Djaq gently placed a hand on Will's shoulder when she reached him, and they shared a sad, heartbreaking smile. She stood by him silently, knowing that it was the best move.

"Any sign of him?" Djaq asked quietly after a while.

"No." Will sighed. He looked down. "In a way I want to see him, Djaq. Is that wrong?"

"It's human." Djaq informed him sadly.

They stood for a few more minutes in utter silence, only hearing the general shaking o branches and birds wings. Much was talking in his sleep, muttering something about 'killing him' and Little John snoring softly.

Will chuckled as Robin suddenly muttered 'Marian…' and Djaq joined in. They took a moment to look at each other, before breaking eye contact.

"Has he seen you, Djaq?" Will asked suddenly.

Djaq sighed. "He cornered me yesterday."

"Again? Did he harm you?"

Djaq laughed softly. "No. He never would."

Will noticed her shiver slightly. "You cold?" He asked gently.

"Your weather here is horrible." Djaq wished she had brought her blanket, rubbing her arms. Will smiled and offered her his cloak.

Djaq tutted at him. "I thought that you, of all of the men, would have treated me the same as everyone else. Just because I am a woman does not mean-

"-No.' Will interrupted quietly. "Share it with me."

Djaq stopped ranting on and smiled at him. She shuffled closer and Will draped it over her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Better?" Will asked, running his hands through her hair.

"Yes." Djaq wasn't just shivering from the cold. "One question though."

"Hmm?"

"Is this to try and get me warm, or an opportunity to give me a hug?"

"Both." Will chuckled.

Djaq nuzzled her head further into his warm chest and felt Will shiver slightly. She looked up, and he looked down. They both stared into each other's eyes, and the next thing Djaq knew, Will had gently lowered his head and brought his lips to hers.

--

Djaq felt a bit dizzy as she went for another walk. Her thoughts were spinning around her head as Will's words came back to her.

_"…I love you and I want you to be with me. Djaq, will you…will you come courtin__g with me?"_

She had been stunned. Court with Will? It was a big step…and she loved Allan. But then, she loved him.

It was so confusing. Somehow Allan's departure had left her feeling even more baffled. She remembered his desperate, secret kisses with her the day he was banished.

Will had known. She had told him, of course, because you simply can't lie to him.

Djaq turned sharply as she heard a rustling of leaves.

_Allan._

Her mouth wide open as she looked at the dark, hooded figure in front of her. His eyes were covered with a mask, but she knew it was him.

The figure strolled up to her, and, without a word, pushed her against the tree and kissed her.

Djaq's heart hammered as Allan kissed her fiercely and felt her back digging into the bark again. Trees were obviously what he liked to put her up against all the time.

Djaq's eyes widened as she realised what she was doing. She was kissing her enemy. And she had kissed Will before. How many times must she be kissed?

With an impressive amount of force, she pushed Allan away. His eyes burned with fury, and he reached for her again, but she stepped out of the way.

"No, Allan." She hissed. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" Came the growl. Allan removed his mask and stared at her angrily. Djaq was surprised at his looks, but stood her ground.

"You are my enemy now." Djaq shakily reached for her sword. "We can't do this."

"We can!" Allan told her desperately, drawing closer. Djaq shook her head and drew her sword.

"I can't do this." Djaq's sword was pointing directly at him. "I can't keep kissing two men and not even know who I love most. I might have loved Allan A Dale, but he is gone. You are with Gisbourne now. There's no going back."

"Djaq." Allan shook his head. "Don't do this."

"What else am I to do?" Djaq shook her sword to try and get him to step back. "Betray Robin?"

"Come with me." Allan turned to her. "We can go somewhere, Djaq. Run away."

Djaq looked at him in disgust. "And leave my family? Leave Will?" Her eyes burned furiously. "Never."

Allan drew out his own sword. "Then I'm taking you with me." He stepped forward dangerously. "I'm not losing you."

Djaq laughed, an empty, cold laugh. "You have done that already! You chose your path, and I'm choosing mine. This is where we part."

"No." Allan took another step closer. "This is where you and Will part, and you leave with me."

"You're forcing me?"

"If that's what it takes to have you."

"I never knew how much of a monster you could be."

"But you love me." Allan reached out for her sword, carefully. "You won't kill me. You can't kill me."

Djaq was shaking very badly. Allan's hand closed around her sword, and she felt it being lowered. She desperately wanted to have it back, fight him, but the Saffiyah inside of her was letting Allan chuck her sword away. He drew closer until they were nose-to-nose.

"I know you love me." Allan whispered, his sword at her neck. "And I'm not letting Will have you. You're mine."

Djaq started to shake her head, but Allan's sword at her neck dug in slightly. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. Djaq wanted to break apart, she wanted to hit him, kick him, and harm him in any way possible. But she knew his words were right. She loved him.

_But she loved WILL._

She finally accepted his kiss and started to kiss him back. Allan's sword lowered a bit and she saw this as a good opportunity. She brought up her knee, hard, and kneed him in the stomach. Allan fell to the floor, gasping, and his sword further away as she grabbed it and threw it amongst the trees. She grabbed her own and brought it down so it was pointing at him.

"I'm not going to kill you." Djaq told him softly. "But I will hurt you if you do that again, Allan A Dale. You have chosen your future, and I can't see you in mine. Stay out of my life. Forever."

Allan stared at her. As Djaq was about to run, he quickly borught his foot to hers and sent her to the floor. He leaped on top and slammed his mouth on hers again.

When he broke apart from her, Djaq whimpered. He held his hand to her mouth as she made an attempt to scream, and shook his head.

"You're not getting away from me this time." Allan looked around to make sure it was clear. "Go on. Try to fulfil your words! Go on- hit me! HIT ME!"

Djaq, for the first time in her life, felt tears sting in her eyes as she saw the monster of her best friend in fornt of her. She shook her head and Allan closed his eyes.

"See?" Allan whispered. "You can't, and i always knew it. You can't."

He bent down and kissed away her tears, muttering _'Sorry'_ and she turned her head, sobbing against his hand. Allan reached behind him to grab the rope that was hidden beneath his cloak.

"You're coming with me." Allan bound her tightly, sobbing himself. "Stay still. Please, Djaq. I can't let you go."

_I decided to have some more darkness__. Oh dear. What will happen to Djaq? Reviews will be a step closer to finding out!_


	7. Much's Wise Words

_Thank you to my reviewers, and i want to say that just because Allan had kidnapped Djaq, it doesn't mean he will be evil. We all love him really, anyway. But you'll see some interesting things happening in the next chapters..._

Djaq sat on the bed, listening to the birds flying past again. Unlike before, they were singing a mournful, heartbreaking tune. Or was it just her?

She heard small footsteps scattering towards the door. Djaq looked up as Allan walked in, holding a bunch of cloths and a bowl full of water with a sad look on his pale face. Djaq turned her head as he sat down, sighing to herself.

"I should clean your cuts." Allan told her quietly. "Can I- I pull up your shirt?"

Djaq was surprised by his quietness, manners and character. He had been like that, however, ever since he'd taken her. Now they were in a small room, and that was the most Djaq knew.

She looked at him and nodded slowly. Allan smiled slightly and gently helped her to turn so she had her back to him. Djaq felt his rough hands slowly and gently pull up her shirt, and she held the front of it with her chained hands. Allan looked up from dipping his cloth in the water to see her struggling. He reached over and unlocked her chains. Djaq's eyes widened.

"You are taking my chains off?" She asked, her voice cracking in disbelief. "Not really the way to go if you want me to stay, is it?"

"You'd stay anyway."

Djaq sighed as he gently pressed the cloth to her back. She hissed slightly, and he kissed the cut to ease the pain.

Djaq stopped hissing immediately.

Over and over, Allan gently rubbed in the salty-water and kissed her small cuts. He kissed every one of them, muttering.

"I-I cannot hear-what you are saying." Djaq murmured, shivering.

"I said I'm sorry."

Djaq turned her head. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Allan repeated. He pulled down her shirt. "I don't want to do this to you." He murmered as he kissed the back of her neck.

Djaq turned quickly. "Then let me go!" She cried. "Then we can both go! I know the Sheriff wanted me, but if you come, Robin will forgive you for saving my life."

"How do you know?" Allan asked, grabbing the chains again. "How does anyone know?"

"So you're going to hand me over?" Djaq asked, disgust clear in her voice. "I thought you kidnapped me to _be_ with me."

"I did." Allan yelled, causing Djaq to jump. He turned, shaking his head. "The Sheriff wants you." He turned to her, his eyes burning with anger. "And I can't let him have you. I need you, and I don't know what else to do!"

"Help me escape!" Djaq repeated. "Do you love me, or not?"

"Of course I love you." Allan scoffed. "That's the problem."

"You call this love?" Djaq demanded. "Locking me up in a room?"

"No." Allan chained her up again, "But I can't let Will have you."

"How do you even know Will is going to 'have' me?"

"He asked you if you would court with him." Allan's gaze was angry and upset at the same time.

"You've been spying?"

"Checking on you."

"I do not need people checking up on me because I am a woman!" Djaq exclaimed angrily. She was baffled and even more furious when Allan chuckled. "WHAT?"

"I love it when you're like that." Allan sat down next to her. "Makes me want you more."

"Shut up." Djaq hissed. "I never-

She was interrupted by a kiss from the trickster. She wanted to accept it, but then at the same time wanted to kill him for touching her. She broke away.

"Don't."

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "You're going to have to adjust, sweethear'."

"Don't call me sweetheart." Djaq informed him crossly.

"I've always called ya sweethear'."

"Allan always did." Djaq looked away. "But I don't know where he is."

She felt a small hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"He's right here." Allan told her gently.

--

"Look, can't we just ask around?" Will asked desperately. "Someone must have seen them!"

"She probably ran away with him, Will." Robin told him sadly. "She always loved him."

"No." Will shook his head. "LOOK at this, Robin. He forced her to come. He's taken her."

"Allan's not that stupid." Little John told him.

"He's in love." Much shrugged. "He's probably more stupider than usual."

"Exactly!" Will paced up and down. "If you aren't going to help me, then don't."

"No!" Robin stopped him from going off alone. "We will come. We'll find her, I promise."

_There you go! Now, i am seeing my friends today, and i'm very excited, because we haven't met in ages. So i won't be here in the evening, which is why moi is posting early in the morning. Happy birthday to my lovely friend, Millie! And it's mine next week, so i might not be updating that much, because my friends are planning something, and it's annoying because i don't know WHAT._

_Enough babble! Please review! _


	8. Allan's Choice

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers, who RULE! Love you guys! _

"Do you wish for me to go upstairs and check, then?" The Sheriff yawned, shifting in his chair. "You expect me to believe, Allan A Dale, that you haven't got the girl? Why are you here then?"

"I'm setting up the room and then i will go to get her." Allan muttered. "I haven't got her, yeah, but I will, honest. Just-Just give me another week."

A rising of the eyebrows and some curious thinking sent Allan in a bit of a worried mode. He stood there, waiting patiently as the Sheriff reviewed his words.

"Fine."

And with that, Allan smiled and opened the door. "Lovely seein' ya!" He called, grinning. Closing the door, he ran upstairs quickly, barged into his room and closed the door, and then looked at the small figure.

"Gone." Allan breathed a sigh of relief.

Djaq rolled her eyes and motioned for her chains to be opened. Allan strided over and unlocked them. She untapped her mouth and Allan smiled before lowing his mouth to kiss her.

When they broke apart, Allan helped Djaq to get up, and peeked out of the door.

"Alrigh'." Allan breathed. "We're gonna have ta wait for a bit. You might as well sit."

Djaq, who had not said anything during this duration, nodded and sat down. She looked out the window, and smiled for the first time that evening. She remembered the events this morning.

_"Djaq…"_

_Grumbling and rolling to the other side, Djaq ignored Allan A Dale's calls. He muttered something about 'women' and made to wake her again. Having an idea, he smirked._

_"Sweethear'!"_

_"DON'T CALL ME SWEETHEART!"_

_Allan chuckled as the small figure glared at him. Her hair, which was beautifully silky, was messed up and ruffled, leaving her looking even cuter. Her face was fresh and her eyes curious. Not being able to resist, Allan leaned over and kissed her, sending her back into the pillows as he climbed over her, still kissing her passionately._

_Their relationship, Djaq thought, was the weirdest. He had just kidnapped her, and she had started to want him to kiss her, to touch her in anyway possible. Maybe because it didn't start to seem like a kidnap? She wondered. She was unchained and could do what she liked. Allan slept on the floor whilst she had the bed. She was given more rights than any other woman that had been taken away._

_But he still took her away. She thought to herself as he started to kiss her neck. She still wanted to go home. She wanted Will too._

_How stupid she was. Will AND Allan? It was completely crazy- two people who were best friends, brothers. She could not be with two of them, and she was sure that wasn't what they wanted either, both of them making an example. Will had asked her to court with him before the kidnap, and Allan actually taking her away._

_"Get off." Djaq muttered as Allan's hands and mouth were sending her brain alarm signals._

_Allan groaned and stopped, but didn't climb off her. He smiled down at her. "I knew you'd warm up to me." He exclaimed cheerfully._

_"I'm not warming up to anyone!" Djaq rolled her eyes at Allan's snort. "Allan, for goodness sake, you took me away from my home and people that I love. I didn't even have a chance to say anything, or put in my own thoughts. You took me away, like you're Englishmen took me away from Acre. You're being just like them."_

_Her words pieced Allan like a dagger in the heart. His mouth wide open at her heartbreaking words, he climbed off and pulled her onto his lap._

_"I'm so sorry…" Allan stroked her hair as he felt her nuzzle her head into his chest. "I didn't think of it like tha'."_

_"Well you should of!" Djaq punched him over and over- harmless, small punches, but it still made Allan's heart break. "You should of Allan A Dale! What kind of man takes the woman he loves and locks her in an empty, cold room?"_

_"What kind of woman loves two men?" Allan was starting to yell. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE, ANYWAY?"_

_"IT JUST IS!" Djaq shouted back. "BUT NO, LET'S JUST PULL OUT OUR SWORDS AND START KIDNAPPING WOMEN WE SUPPOSEDLY LOVE, WHY DON'T WE?"_

_"WELL IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO BE WITH THEM!"_

_"AND IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO LOSE THEM!"_

_"I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU ANYWAY!" Allan roared, standing up to become nose to nose with her. "YOU TOLD ME IT WAS OVER, REMEMBER? WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"_

_Djaq made to turn away, but Allan grabbed her arm._

_"No." He breathed. "Tell me what I was supposed to do."_

_"I do not know." Djaq tried to twist her arm out of his grasp. "Let me go."_

_"No." Allan pulled her closer, until they were so close, their breaths mingled. "Say what else I was supposed to do. Tell me what I was supposed to do now."_

_"Allan…" Their voices were now merely a whisper, their noses rubbing against each other as Allan's other arm snaked around her waist and held her securely against him. "Let me go…"_

_"The Sheriff…" Allan closed his eyes like he was in pain. "You have no idea what he will do."_

_"If you love me." Djaq whispered, making his eyes open again. "If you love me, you'd let me go and risk your life, wouldn't you? Like…Like what I would do for you."_

_Allan smiled at her, and leaned down until their lips were touching. "What about Will?" he whispered against her soft lips._

_"I would- I would die for him too."_

_Allan sighed, sending his breath over her lips. "I wish you didn't love him. I wish you just loved me."_

_"Wishing won't get you far, Allan A Dale." Djaq was pulled closer than before. "Stop wishing."_

_Allan smiled slightly and moved his lips against hers, in a soft, tenderful way. Djaq kissed him back, hating herself for loving two men and for kissing one of them when she was not ready to make her decision._

_Hating herself for loving a traitor._

Present in Time...

"Where is she?" Will demanded, the man gasping for air. "What room?"

Robin sent his men to look for Djaq, and tried to get Will off the man. "Will!" Robin staggered as Will pushed him away. "He will die!"

"Let the bastard die if he won't tell us!" Will snarled at the man. "What room?"

"The one with the red ribbon tied around it." The man gasped. "A black door."

Without a word, Will pushed Robin to the man to keep an eye on him, and ran upstairs.

"DJAQ!"

Djaq stood up quickly and Allan took out his sword. Turning around, he motioned for her to hide.

"No way!" Djaq hissed. "That was Will's voice! We were going to him, anyway! Put your weapon away."

"The Sheriff might have caught him and is using him to get you." Allan got on a fighting stance.

"Men!" Djaq rolled her eyes and strolled to the door. "Weird ideas!"

"Djaq!" Allan caught her. "Djaq…They'll kill me."

"I'll vouch for you." Djaq assured him.

"Vouch for your kidnapper?" Allan rolled his eyes. "Though' you were meant to be clever, 'ere!"

"They'll listen to me." Djaq tried to get herself out of his grip. "Allan, for goodness sake, let go, you've probably given me bruises."

Will couldn't wait. He brought his leg up, and kicked down the door.

"Let go of her!" Will roared.

"Will…" Allan stepped in front of Djaq. "Will, I was coming to return her, honest. Put the axe down, mate."

"Get away from her."

"_Her_ has a name." Djaq tried to get in front of Allan, but was failing miserably. "Allan!"

"Yes, Allan." Will sneered. "Let her go. Djaq, come here."

"Stop treating me like a dog!" Djaq told them stubbornly, "You both can't keep commanding me to go places! For god's sake, lower your weapons."

Neither of them listened. Allan and Will were glaring at each other.

"Where are the others?" Allan asked.

"Looking for Djaq. They've gone someplace else." Will stepped back a step.

"Will." Allan stepped forward a bit. "Let's talk about this."

"Oh you want to TALK?" Will asked. "Fine then, Dale." He slammed the door shut and locked it. "Let's TALK."

_Who will Djaq leave with? Reviews make me happy, and make me want to write even more! hint, hint..._


	9. Robin's Game

_I'm sorry for the delay. I've been busy happily trying to meet up, wrap presents, get enthusiastic with ribbon-choosing, reading reviews, and beta-reading stories. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, i love you all! Also, if my writing is bad (i've got hayfever and rapidly kept sneezing during the writing) then please say so. I think i might need a beta-reader to check grammar and spelling!! _

"Will…" Allan pushed Djaq behind him yet again. "Don't do this."

"You took her." Will brandished his axe. "You took her away from us…away from me. You expect me to believe that you took care of her? You dumped Djaq in a cold, empty room!"

"He was taking me home." Djaq pushed Allan out of the way and stepped towards Will. "Will, please don't. Just take me home."

Will smiled slightly at her and pulled her towards him.

"I will take you home." He whispered. "But I have to sort this out, Djaq. Wait outside."

"What? And leave you both to kill each other? No-

"-He's right." Allan cut in, rolling up his sleeves. "We have to settle this man-to-man."

"Oh, so sexism is being introduced here?" Djaq rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, is there any purpose for this? I'm here, and I want to go home."

"Oh you will." Will pulled her towards the door. "And Allan here will never see you again."

"Shut it." Allan snarled. "Djaq- get OUT."

"NO!"

Will swung around and pulled her towards him. He bent down and gave her a swift kiss, and then broke apart from her.

"I'm sorry, Djaq."

And with those words, he unlocked the door and pushed her outside, and then locked it again. He tried to ignore her bangs and shouts, turning to stare at Allan.

Allan stepped closer, sneering. "Don't touch her again."

"What?" Will snorted. "And you have a right to?"

"She doesn't love you."

"Oh and she obviously loves you." Will stated sarcastically. "Especially when you kidnapped her."

"Will." Allan stepped closer again and motioned with his sword. "We don't have to do this. Let me out."

"You're right." Will stood straight and looked at him challengingly. "We don't have to do this. You leave- and never come back."

"Fine." Allan hissed. "But Djaq comes with me."

"You don't decide who she leaves with." Will replied. "It's up to her. You should have realised that a long time ago. You took her, and look what you've done. Are you stupid or something, Allan? Can't you see that she will never forgive you?"

"Funny how she didn't seem as upset as you say when she stayed here." Allan sneered. "In fact, I bet she was glad to be away from you."

"I thought we were brothers."

"As did I. Whatcha doin' tryin' to take her away from me?"

"You're a traitor." Will spat. "I'm not letting her heart be broken. You don't really love her."

Allan launched himself at Will and punched him. Will roared and swung his axe at him, but missed, and Allan sent him to the floor. Leaping on top, he held the sword tightly against Will's pale neck.

"Don't you dare say that I don't love her." Allan was not the serious type, but right now he could scare anyone. "I love her. I'm in love with her, Scarlett, and she loves me. I know it."

"She could never love a traitor." Will hissed. "She could never love a piece of worthless-

Allan was about to bring down his sword to try and scare Will into killing him, when Little John broke in.

"NO!" John thundered as Djaq ran past.

"Allan!" Djaq cried. "Are you mad? Get off of Will!" She bent down and tried to pull him off gently, but Allan refused. "Allan!"

"No." Allan whispered. "No, I can't, I can't. I can't lose you too, love." He tried yet again to kill Will, but it did not work. Djaq was shaking for Will's life and Allan's future.

"Allan." Robin's bow and arrow were pointing directly at his traitor. "If you kill Will, you will be a dead man too. Then what will Djaq do, eh? Put down your sword."

"No."

"Allan-

Little John stopped Much from going any further with a quick movement of his stick. Djaq turned back to Allan and slowly, but cautiously, cupped his cheek.

"Allan." She whispered. "Don't pretend you can do this, when you know you can't. Please let Will go."

"Who do you love?" Allan sobbed. "You're so bloody confusin'."

"I know." Djaq whispered, she herself was crying, but only slightly. "I know…but I also know that I just need time. I can't- I won't- don't you want me to be happy?"

"I want you to be happy with me!" Will gasped as Allan pressed down his sword and continued to speak. "I want you to forget him, and love me."

"I do love you." Djaq insisted, reaching for his sword so she could pull it off Will. "Please, Allan, let go of Will."

Allan stared at her, his mouth slightly open. He shook his head, and continued to press his sword down.

Djaq's brain were sending her alarming messages as she saw what Allan was doing. She mouthed to Robin to give her more time, and he nodded, so she quickly thought of a plan.

"Allan." She whispered, leaning in. "Allan…"

He looked up just in time to see her face inching towards his as she gave him one tenderful kiss. He kissed her back, forgetting about Will, and his grip on the sword loosening …

Djaq's hand wandered over, and she prised off Allan's hand and entwined it with hers. Before Allan could do anything else, Will had succeeded to get out of his grip. Little John chucked him a sword, and Will turned to Allan.

"Get off her." Will pointed his sword directly at Allan.

Allan turned back to Djaq, feeling betrayed and angry. "You-" he choked. "You did that just for me to let go of Will, didn't you?"

Djaq didn't know what to say, tears washing down her face continuously. She opened her mouth to speak, but Allan kissed her again, hard. When he broke apart from her, he smiled slightly.

"I love you, Djaq."

And with that, Allan leaped up, grabbing his sword from her grip and making an attempt to stash it through Will. Djaq screamed as Allan missed and collapsed to the floor. Will looked down at the figure and then back at the woman he loved.

Will strolled over and took Djaq into his arms to try and calm her down. She forgot about everything else in that moment, nuzzling her head into his warm chest and blocking out her screams from her head.

She suddenly remembered Allan and looked up. "Allan?" She whispered, looking at the figure. She broke out of Will's embrace to shake him, and panic took over as she saw what Robin had done.

Will had not just gone to Djaq to calm her down.

He'd gone to Djaq to stop her from seeing Allan.

He had an arrow through him, and he was unconscious. _Or was he dead…_

"ALLAN!" Djaq screamed, shaking him furiously. "ALLAN? Allan wake up, please wake up! Allan, please."

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled sleepily at the Saracen. "Stop screamin' your head off." He moaned as he felt more pain wash through him. "Take the bloody thing out of me, love."

"I can't just yet." Djaq scrabbled around his wound as she inspected it. "John, lift him."

Little John immediately obeyed, and Robin closed his eyes in guilt and pain of killing his old friend. He watched as Djaq followed John out, the rest of the Gang following.

"Djaq…"

She turned and looked at him, her face impassive. Robin swallowed.

"I'm sorry- I-I had to. Will-Will would of-

"-don't." Djaq cut in. "I understand why."

He nodded and she smiled slightly and walked back to Allan's side.

"Djaq?" Allan whispered. She smiled down at him, tears washing down her cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"Am I going to-to live?" Allan whispered, closing his eyes in pain. Djaq nodded quickly.

"Yes. You have me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's my job." Allan laughed shakily. "I can't believe you're all helping me."

"We're doing this for Djaq." Much run to keep up with them. "Not for you."

Allan rolled his eyes slightly and smiled at Djaq.

"I love you."

"You've said."

"So I'm not allowed to say?"

"Not when you're-" Djaq cut off, swallowing. "I-I mean-

"It's good." Allan assured her. "I get it Djaq. I'm a big boy, I can see I don't have much of a chance."

"You do!" Djaq told him furiously. "You-

"-Have you. That's the chance. _You're_ the chance." Allan cut in. He closed his eyes. "I'm going to nap."

Little John looked at Djaq, but she nodded to indicate that it was fine. He nodded and let Allan sleep, walking at a fast, but steady pace.

Will looked at Djaq. She looked so worried…so hurt. He felt ashamed at his actions back at the Inn. He had not handled it well, and now Will understood that. Cautiously, he reached out and took her hand, bringing her back to him and watching the others go.

"Djaq…" He swallowed and started again, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry. Djaq. I hated him, but I didn't ever want to kill him. I don't know why-

"-Will." Djaq cut in and smiled slightly. "We should go. Allan needs me."

"And I need you to listen to me." Will wasn't letting go of her hand. "I love you, Djaq."

"I'm getting really sick of hearing those words from either of you now." Djaq sighed. "I cannot see who I love myself. Can't you both give it a rest?"

"You must have some indication of who you love." Will wound his arms around her waist. "Please, Djaq. I nearly lost you, and I can't lose you again because of what happened in the wretched inn."

Djaq reached up and cupped his cheek. "You are not going to lose me." Djaq whispered, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "I am always here."

Will sighed and kissed her hand. "And I will wait for your answer." He took her hand and lowered it down, his other arm snaking back to his side. "However long it may take, I will wait."

Djaq smiled at his properly- a warm, caring, loving smile that she would always give him- the kind that made Will's heart flutter and his focus just resting on her. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, and walked away, leaving the carpenter wishing. Wishing for Djaq, wishing for himself, and wishing for his old best friend- for his life.

_What will happen with Allan?? No one knows, until they review and then my updating will be faster! Now, i know who is viewing this, so i expect reviews from all of you. No reviews?? No chapter 10! Evil, isn't it? But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! _


	10. Much's Outburst

_I'm sorry for not updating! I have exams at the moment, so blah! Thank you to my reviewers- i hope you enjoy this chappie. _

Djaq sat and watched Allan sleep as he grumbled and shifted in his deep slumber. She smiled slightly as he flapped his arm around, extending her own to take it cautiously and put it back to his side. He groaned slightly and turned over, Djaq's eyes widening as she checked that he did not tear his stitches apart. She felt her heart flutter with relief when he was safe from that motion, closing her eyes in tiredness.

Will Scarlett gently put his hand on her shoulder. "You should sleep." He whispered as she looked up at his troubled features. "You've been here for hours. I will watch over him."

Djaq looked around to see everyone else sleeping, gently snoring away as dreamland took over. She stifled a yawn, but Will looked down, smiling, but his gaze firm, as he silently told her to go to bed again with his stunning eyes.

Djaq pulled a face. "Are you sure you will not try and kill him?" She laughed slightly, but the pain was evident in her voice.

Will sat down slowly next to her. "I won't kill him." He replied softly, his eyes on his old comrade. "I still care for him. I guess I just went crazy." He looked down at his boots in shame.

Djaq sighed. "I trust you, but I won't go."

"Fine." Will, joined in the sighing as he fumbled around underneath his cloak. "Here." He offered her a blanket.

Djaq chuckled and took it. "You knew I would refuse." She declared fondly. "But you wouldn't give up, would you, Will Scarlett?"

--

Allan woke up to Much's cooking and the bird's mournful tune. He looked around groggily and saw Will holding Djaq as she slept. Will turned to look at Allan, and, surprisingly, he gave him a slight smile. Not a full one, but it was a start. Allan was grateful for the gesture.

"You alright?" Will whispered in an attempt to not wake up Djaq or the others.

"Yeah." Allan yawned and gave Will a sleepy smile. "Thanks mate. Did she stay awake for a long time?"

"She fell asleep three hours ago."

"And you?" Allan looked at his friend and smiled slightly. "Decided to let me live, eh?"

Will smiled. "I decided to let the feelings pass."

"What?" Allan was shocked. _Will to forgive him?_ It was certainly something he had wanted for a long time. Djaq was something he had wanted for a long time, but he knew he had to give her time. "You're going- you-

"-I decided to grow up." Will shrugged. "You took care of Djaq, yes, but you still took her. I won't forgive you for being a traitor, Allan, but I am going to try. I can still see my best friend inside of you, and he's all I want back."

"And Djaq." Allan smiled sadly.

"And Djaq." Will agreed softly. "Allan, we'll just have to wait for her decision."

"Women." Allan yawned. "Complicated."

"Excuse me." Djaq's voice rang out as she woke up and she succeedingly startled the two men. "But I believe you were the very person that was fussing about Much's cooking yesterday, and how you would need to sit up to eat it, and all the effort would be wasted at his bad food. Say another word against women, Allan A Dale, and I will poke you where your wound is. Now shut up and sleep."

--

"Gisbourne is looking for his right hand man." Robin announced as he strolled in, attention booming on him. "When will his wounds be healed?"

"I want to keep an eye on him for two weeks." Djaq replied. "It's safest."

"Two weeks?" Much's voice rang out shrilly. "Fine, but I will not sleep next to that traitor!"

"'That traitor' has a _NAME_!" Allan yelled.

"Yes." Muc rolled his eyes. "Traitor. Suits you perfectly well."

"You-

"-Much, Allan!" they both looked up to see Little John glaring at them. "SHUT UP."

"How did you find out, anyway?" Will asked Robin, who just smiled in a dopey, dreamy way.

"A little bird-

"-called Marian told you." Much finished. "Hmm."

--

Will looked up and saw Djaq walk towards him with a glass of water. He smiled as she passed it to him. "Thanks." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat back to admire his work. It was turning out to be a real beauty.

He looked up at Djaq, and immediately recognised that she was troubled.

"Are you ok?" Will asked worryingly.

Djaq looked up and took a deep breath.

"I have come to my decision." She told him, not knowing that butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach as she spoke her words...

_That Much bit was for DeanParker! And the chapter was for DeanParker, Elmlea, Beauty11, soulprovider, LittleMissEvil, ChocolateGal16 and beastar2 for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to anyone else who has reviewed, like BeckyScarlett and Mira-And-Allan, who probbaly missed my chapter. And thanks to other people who ahve reviewed too! I'm sorry, but it hurts my fingers typing now. It's all because of the exams. _

_enough babble. Review! _


	11. John's Facts

_Sorry for not updating sooner! thank you to my lovely reviewers, and Lili44, welcome back! haha, i missed you all! i have now changed my name, and i hope it's not weird. see if you can find out what TitivateBestower means. then i'll give you a oneshot. hurry!_

"You. I-" Will was shocked at how Djaq was looking at him calmly. "-You have? Who?"

Djaq breathed in deeply, and for a minute, Will thought the worst. She raked a hand through her hair and sighed, opening her mouth- but no sound came out.

Will peered at her curiously, desperate to see what she was trying to say. He focused on her mouth movements as she tried again, but no detection of sound came out like last time. Will focused on her thin lips. They were beautiful, gorgeously full of colour and life. They were shaped perfectly, and they looked so smooth...

Well, they felt smooth too…Will thought to himself amusedly. He should know- he's kissed her. How we wanted to kiss her again…

"-Will?" Djaq was baffled when she noticed him staring intently at her. Will jumped. He had not realised how drawn in he had been. Djaq peered at him curiously, and Will cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. He mumbled, his ears turning pink. "I was- I was just-

"-DJAQ! WILL! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Will and Djaq turned disappointingly at Robin, who shrugged a 'sorry' and they realised it was Much that had yelled, not him. Will's mind screamed in protest because he wanted to hear whom Djaq had chosen. She looked at him and was annoyed with Much, making to go. Will caught her hand, and she turned to him curiously.

"Who?" Will stammered out. "Djaq, tell me."

"This is not the time." Djaq mumbled. "We should go."

"But-

"-Please Will!" Djaq tried not to snap and roll her eyes at him. "Later. I will tell you and Allan later."

Will saw her desperation and hurt, so decided to let her do as she wanted. He smiled at her slightly and moved towards Robin.

"Alright?" Robin asked, busy doing up his bag. "what's the matter?"

Will just blushed. "nothing." He looked over and saw Djaq telling Allan off for nearly tearing his stitches. "what's with Allan?"

"He wants to come." Robin chuckled. "Bless."

"Are you trusting him now?" Will asked, trying not to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Robin sighed.

"I don't know." He swung the bag over his shoulder and looked at Will. "He's a good man, Will. Djaq saw that before all of us, like you both did." He sighed again. " He's begging me to forgive him- take him back- but I'm stuck. I can't believe that I don't know what to do."

"And Marian?" Will asked suddenly. "What does she say?"

Robin looked up at Will and smiled.

"She tells me to grow up."

--

"ROBIN!" Djaq screamed. "WILL YOU JUST FACE THE FACT THAT THERE ARE TO MANY AND LET US RUN!"

"WE DON'T RUN!" robin yelled. "WE FIGHT!"

Djaq rolled her eyes and muttered 'men!' as she fought off a guard. "STOP BEING SUCH A…SUCH A-

"-MY GANG! THIS WAY!" Robin shouted, wafting his arm to signal a run.

Much and John fought off the last ones and Will helped Djaq with three other ones before all of them ran towards heir leader and hid in the shadows.

"Off our tail?" Much whispered.

"It seems so." Robin moved his neck to get a better look. "I thought we'd face the fact that there were so many and run."

Djaq turned around and shot him a look- Robin just smiled back. She rolled her eyes and tugged on Will's cloak.

"Child. Looks lost." She whispered, and pointed towards the small boy. He nodded, turning to Robin who also nodded, and they both sneaked down to help the young boy to get back to his family.

"Hello." Will whispered kindly to the small boy. "We should go, the guards are here."

The boy looked at them curiously and his eyes turned to Djaq.

"I know you." He mumbled. "My brother Finn says you're very pretty."

"Why thank you." Djaq chuckled. "Come on." And she took his hand and they ran off silently, Will mumbling something about cloaks.

"What?" Djaq whispered as she took the boy to his small hut.

"You should be wearing a cloak." Will mumbled quietly. "You'll catch- you'll catch something."

The boy looked up and gave him a look. "give her yours then." He gave him a look as if to say "hello?"

"I was going to!" Will told him indignantly, undoing his cloak. Djaq rolled her eyes, but smiled secretly to herself.

"Go on then!" The boy rolled his eyes and turned back to the hut and looked at Djaq. "I'll go now. Thanks for walking me home. Do you want to meet Finn?"

"Oh- I should go." Djaq told him quickly. "We have to do some deliveries."

"If you didn't want to meet him, you should have said so." The boy shrugged, walking away. "And before you ask, my name's John."

Djaq chuckled, but then felt a cloak drape her shoulders. She looked up and smiled at Will warmly.

"I would tell you not to treat me like a pansy." Djaq spoke softly. "But your gesture is sweet. Thank you."

Will blushed and did up the bow. "I actually wanted to ask what your decision was."

Djaq sighed and looked out. "I-I feel cruel."

"Cruel?" Will was startled. "Why?"

"I've been leading you both on- keeping your hopes up." Djaq shamefully looked down at her boots. "I never wanted- not- I love. I've always loved-

She cut off, sighing at her stammering. She tried again. "I understand who I've always wanted. I've been so stupid- and I don't know what to do."

"who do you love?" will asked softly, his heart turning over and his stomach churning.

Djaq looked at him longingly. "I love you." She told him finally. "I love you. You're quiet, different, and passionate. I never told you because I was scared to admit it myself. I was scared of doing this, of losing the last bit of Saffiyah I had. I didn't know who I loved more until I looked at Allan, an did looked at you, and I saw who my gaze returned to again. I-I've been so stupid-

"Djaq." Will let out a moan- a moan of love and desperate longing, of a man breaking. He reached for her. "Just shut up."

And he lowered his mouth and kissed her passionately.

_Next chapter- courting and Allan's reactions. Review! and i'll give you a oneshot if you find out the meaning of my name. Won't be hard xx_


	12. Robin's Sayings

_(gulps). i'm sorry. it was my birthday, it IS my birthday, and all weekend i was doing my Duke Of Edinburgh award and my feet KILL! thanks to my reviewers- love ya! xx_

"Allan-

Allan A Dale just held up his hand and raked the other through his hair, sighing. Will gently squeezed Djaq's hand, and she breathed deeply to try and gather herself to continue.

"I'm sorry." Djaq didn't know what to do- cup his cheek? Take his rough hand? All thoughts fled and she looked at him bravely.

"I did what I could." Their eyes where meeting, but there was no usual cheeky, warm connection. "I thought it through. I still love-

"-Don't." Allan spoke sharply. "Don't tell me you still love me as a friend. I want you to love me like you love Will. Don't tell me anything else."

"Allan…" Will reached for Allan, but he pushed his hand away. "Listen, mate-

"I'm not your mate." Allan snarled. He looked at Will again, and knew if he did not get out, run, he would probably kill Will. Allan turned and ran, ran as fast as he could into the trees.

Will made to go after him, but Djaq's hand fell to his shoulder.

"Leave him be." Djaq felt like crying- but that was not what she wanted to do. She had done enough crying, and for god's sake, she was not the crying type. Will smiled sadly at her, and she accepted his invitation to fall into his arms. He stroked her hair as she closed her eyes and smelt his scent of wood-dust and mint leaves. She nuzzled her head further into his chest, and felt Will's cloak go around them both.

"He'll get over it." Will whispered into her hair. "He just needs time."

--

Later in the evening, Allan A Dale and the rest of them sat quietly at the fire. In fact, it was silent. Completely silent. Will was quietly talking to Robin in a corner, however, and both looked perfectly serious.

"…So. Can I?" Will asked, patiently, but eagerly waiting for his leader's answer as Robin looked at him thoughtfully.

Robin grinned. "Finally." He rolled his eyes and grinned again. "I knew she'd choose you. But you will have to ask dear John to chaperone you."

Will's face turned to compete shock. "W-What?"

"You heard me."

"Come on, Robin." Will pleaded. "John? He won't even let me- let me…touch her!"

"I believe that's the concept."

"You know what the concept is." Will moaned. "Come on!"

"Djaq better not be harmed."

"Of course she won't. I love her, Robin."

"You know what I mean. A man's desires can take over."

"I don't see you and Marian getting a chaperone." Will pointed out.

Robin grinned. "Fine." He stated. "But you have to tell me where you are going when you go, and you have to come back when I say so. Got it?"

"Thank you Robin!" Will beamed with happiness and he felt dizzy with love. Before leaving, Robin opened his mouth again.

"Oh, and Will?"

Will turned around and shot Robin a questioning look. "Yeah?"

Robin smiled warmly. "Good luck."

--

"When you say courting…" Djaq looked around thoughtfully. "I never thought-

"-Fields of flowers!" Will exclaimed cheerfully. "And honeysuckle!"

Djaq tried not to look at him in disbelief and hurt his feelings, but this was not her thing anymore. "Um…Great."

Will chuckled. "I was joking!" He laughed, pulling her further in. "This is where we are going."

Djaq stared in awe. "Herb picking?" She whispered, looking up. "You don't like it, do you?"

"I like spending time with you." Will blushed and looked down at his feet. "I'm happy when you are."

Djaq smiled and cupped his cheek, and Will in turn looked down into her eyes. She reached forwards and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

--

"Alright?"

Allan turned to see Robin and sighed. "Yeah."

"No you're not." Robin chuckled. He stepped forward and stood besides Allan. "What is it? I can always tell what happens in my Gang."

"That's the thing." Allan mumbled. "As soon as I'm healed, you won't want me 'ere. I'm not part of this gang."

"No." Robin sighed. "No you're not."

"My life's messed up." Allan admitted. "And I hate this, Robin. I want to join again."

Robin looked out into the clearing and breathed in deeply. "I was going to ask." He sighed. "But I don't know…it's weird. We all care about you, but most of us will not admit it. Dj-

He cut off, furious at what he had just said. Allan sighed again.

"She was the only one that would have kept me 'ere." Allan mumbled. "But now- now-

"-Now she's with Will." Robin finished for him.

"Yeah…" Allan gulped- he did not feel of talking about it further, but he knew he had to. "I just- why- why Will?" He sighed heavily. "Will's a – a boy-

"-He's a man." Robin spoke sharply. "A talented, caring, and thoughtful man. A man any woman would love."

"You saying I'm not lovable then?"

"I am merely stating that you are not her type." Robin answered reasonably. He looked back at Allan. "Do you love her?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"YES."

"Then let her go."

Allan turned to look at Robin in both bewilderment and shock. "What?" He spluttered.

"She looks so…happy." Robin stated calmly. "So, so happy. Will can take care of her."

"I can too!"

"Allan." Robin laid a gentle hand on the angered man's shoulder. "I'm not saying you wouldn't of. I'm just telling you to let her go and be happy for them."

"Happy?" Allan snorted. "Would you be happy? Did you give up on Marian with Guy?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because Guy is an irritable, evil, twisted man. Will is an innocent, harmless man. I would have let Marian be if she was happy." When Allan snorted, Robin rolled his eyes. "I would of!"

"Hmm." Allan looked out into the beautiful sight again and sighed. "Am I ever going to get past this, Robin?"

"I think you will." Robin spoke softly. "I suppose you aren't keen on women now like before then, eh?"

Allan snorted. "Complicated."

"Yes." Robin spoke softly. "Women are to be loved, not understood, Allan. Remember that."

--

Allan sat down next to Will and Djaq and coughed a bit so they could wake up from their usual routine of tsaring into each other's eyes.

"Erm." Allan coughed a bit more and cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry."

Will and Djaq looked at him in compete shock, and Allan noted how even ther hands slipped away from each other.

"What?" Will asked, baffled. Allan had seemed so keen to murder him, and now he was saying sorry.

"I've- i've been selfish." Allan mumbled, his cheeks flaming pink. "I love you both. You two love each other. You belong with each other, and i don't want to be the one to mess it up."

Djaq shuffled over and hugged Allan gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

Allan smelt her hair, and took it as the last tiem he probbaly would. Her scent of spicy food and lavender soap- and a new added one, wood shavings. Allan smiled sadly into ehr hair and gently, just very gently, kissed it. He didn't know if Djaq had felt it, or if Will had seen, but either of them said anything.

They broke apart, and he looked at his friends and smiled, then made to walk away. Pausing, he turned to look and see Djaq in Will's arms, her face buried into his shirt, his hand tangled in her hair. He looked at Will and smiled cheekily.

"Good luck, mate." Allan announced cheerfully. "Women equal trouble. But if you do anything." He changed from his cheeky tone to serious one. "_Anything _to her- i'll kill you, bury you up, take you out, stab you, chuck you back in, take you out, sow up the stiches, throw you back in, take you back out and stab you again and leave you TO DIE. Got it?"

Will chuckled and Allan winked before leaving them alone. Djaq kissed the spot on Will's neck and he in turn smiled down at her.

"You ok?"Will asked softly.

"Hmm." Djaq shuffled closer and kissed him passionately. "I'll always be ok with you, Will Scarlett."

_Nearly there, folks! Hang on! We'll see some more stages of Will and Djaq's relationships, and someone for Allan coming his way..._

_i thought the 'burying' quote by Allan was funny as he said it in the first season, but i made mine bigger, and weirder. _

_Review!_


	13. Djaq's Flashback

_**A/N:** Sorry my name keeps changing. It's just, my other ones didn't feel right. But this one does! thanks to my reviewers, but what happened to the others?? i missed them! Sorry for the rubbish writing. _

Chapter 13

_Saffiyah ran through the village of screaming children and weeping wives searching for their husbands. She sprinted fast into her Uncle Bassam's house and coughed as the flames and smoke engulfed her._

_"B-BASSAM! UNCLE-_

_She cut off, spluttering into her hand. She suddenly felt a small hand pulling on her own, and she whipped around quickly to find herself face to face with a familiar figure._

_"Moin?" She coughed, clutching her chest. "Uncle-Djaq. Where is- D-_

_Moin pulled her out of the house and threw her down onto the floor, covering her with his own body. Saffiyah threw him off and glared at him._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she screamed, and she made to run back into the house, but he grabbed her and straddled her as she lay on the floor, spluttering._

_"Are you mad, woman?" he yelled, grabbing her resisting hands and pinning them to her sides. "YOU WILL DIE IF YOU GO IN THERE!"_

_"MY BROTHER!" Saffiyah sobbed. "My brother!"_

_It was the last time she had cried._ Djaq thought to herself as she sat with her head on Will's chest and his arms securely around her. _But she had started to cry more anyway, when she had fallen in love with both Allan and Will._

Will Scarlett stroked her hair and sighed contentedly. Leaning over, he kissed her warm neck.

"We should get back."

She too sighed, and together they got up and their hands linked as they strolled back to Robin and the others. Will smiled down at her before they entered the campsite and took her other hand, pulled her towards him, and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Same time tomorrow?" Will asked softly as the broke apart. Djaq, who had always been stunned by his kisses, nodded silently and together they went in, but found a troubled looking gang.

"What's wrong?" Djaq asked, making her way over. "Allan?"

Allan smiled at her in acknowledgement- but it was a small, warmish smile. Not his usual, cheeky roguish grin. Robin was the first to speak.

"A Saracen wants you." Robin announced, peeing over at Djaq. "His name is Moin Al-Sharman, and he requests that a so called young girl by the name of Saffiyah is here. He has no idea you're in this gang." He added as Djaq's mouth flew open in terror. "But I need to know who he is, Djaq. Allan and Marian see him as a threat."

Djaq sunk down next to Allan in shock horror. Moin? She always thought of the last day she had seen him- the day she had found her brother, Djaq, dead- and when the houses in the village were set alight.

"He-He is here to see the Sheriff?" Djaq whispered.

"Yes." Little John gazed sympathetically at her. "Why he is here, we do not know."

"He must be part of the Black Knights." She whispered. "Or his family is. He has a brother, Nazir, but dead parents."

"Nazir?" Allan cut in puzzled. "Nah, never heard of him."

"How do you know Moin?" Robin asked Djaq gently. "How does he know you?"

She sighed. "I was his fiancée" She admitted. "But I ran away from him. I did not like him- he was demanding and I couldn't see myself trapped in a house for the rest of my life, being expected to serve him in so many ways when he came back home. I wanted freedom. I wanted to be equal to men."

Will's arm wove around her and he squeezed her gently in comfort. Allan's eyes immediately saw his actions, and he cleared his throat and stood up.

"I should go." Allan informed them awkwardly. "I-erm. Marian. I should go and watch over her."

Robin nodded and the rest thanked Allan in their silent nods too. Will drew Djaq closer and kissed her cheek.

"What can we do?" Will asked angrily. "Moin cannot have Djaq. He will tear her."

"We could use her." Robin said quietly. "If Moin has a brother that is part of the Black Knights, we can get more information."

The Gang all looked at their leader in shock. 'No!" Much whispered. "Master, please. Djaq won't be safe-

"-I'll be fine." Djaq cut in as she stared at the men. "I can use my womanly side to get to Moin. Robin is right. Use me."

"Djaq." Will looked at her disbeliveably. "Moin will-

"-I don't care." Djaq stood up. 'If it means I can stop all those nightmares of the night my brother died and how Moin prevented me from helping him, I need to do this. I have to do this for myself. For what we do."

And with that, she ran off.

--

"Hey."

Djaq turned her head and saw Allan, standing there and giving her a small, nervous smile- a very out of character gesture. She smiled back.

"You stayed behind?"

"Wanted to check if you were alrigh'." Allan came and stood beside her.

"You followed me?"

"I knew where you would be." Allan corrected, knowing the sight of the lake calmed her. "And I knew you'd come here."

"You know a lot, Allan A Dale."

"Seems so." Allan chuckled. "So, sweethear' you alrigh'?"

Djaq turned to him with amusement on her face. "Sweetheart?" She repeated, smiling. "Calling me that after what has happened? Still?"

He smiled and held his arms out in an indication of a hug. "You'll always be my sweethear'." He told her as she walked into his arms. "Are you sure you'd want to see the bloke?"

"How do you know i am going to see him?" Djaq's voice was muffled as she spoke into his shirt. "You were not there when robin announced it."

"Guessed." Allan shrugged. When Djaq snorted, he owned up. "Alrigh', I asked Will. He was actually goin' to look for you, but I told him I would do it, and that he should get back to his bloody project. Besotted kid."

"Don't call him a kid!"

"Don't state the obvious."

Djaq chuckled and broke away form him. "I should go." She spoke softly. "Robin is expecting me."

"Sure."

She made to go, but turned around to see Allan again and acknowledge him. "Thank you, Allan. That was nice."

"What?"

"Us having a close talk without being all kissy and that stuff. Just being friends."

He smiled at her and bowed. "You'll always be me friend, sweethear'."

_A/N: how cute. Friends reunion! woo-hoo! but i'm still upset that i didn;t get all the reviews i usually get. i love you guys to bits, so i want to hear your feedback! review!_


	14. Moin's Character

_I had to quickly update before i go away for the weekend. I am going to a party all day today, and tomorrow, i'll be visiting my anorexic best friend in hospital. So it will be a weepy weekend, and i'm sorry if this is weepy and rubbish too. I just wanted to update t my lovely reviewers, for the faithfulness and encouragement, and i love them to bits, and i hope, or am sure, that they will review for me again. _

Will held onto Djaq's hand tightly as he saw the man that had troubled Djaq for years. She was pointing him out to Robin, but he could tell that she was scared- her hand was gripping tightly onto Will's and her eyes were frightened. Djaq moved back, very slowly and gently, to Will. He immediately secured an arm around her small waist and kissed her cheek, smiling back at her when she looked up to give him a warm, scared smile.

"I'll be fine." Djaq confirmed firmly. "Stop worrying. I have to go, now, Will. Let me go."

He, reluctantly, let her go, but his grip on her hand was quite tight as he looked at Robin with pleading eyes. When Robin gazed sympathetically back at him, Will knew he had to let Djaq go.

Cupping his cheek, she leaned in and kissed him, and the others took this as their cue to look away. Will pulled her closer with the pressure on the small of her back with his rough hand. And when the kiss ended he felt a sick, empty feeling in his gut.

"Promise you'll come?" Will forced a smile, but he felt like murdering Robin for letting Djaq go. "I need you."

She smiled slightly and kissed him again. "I promise I'll be back." She kissed his cheek when he looked down at her in worry. "Will, people will be killed unless I go to him. You heard that village girl. I have to go."

--

Djaq hurriedly ran through the crowd as the cruel execution was about to begin.

"NO!' She screamed as she reached the steps. "LET THEM GO!"

Moin, who was laughing with the man next to him, turned to look at Djaq with complete shock, and stood up.

"Saffiyah?..." He gaped wordlessly at her and he turned to the guards. "Let them go." He waved a hand at the prisoners and turned back to Djaq. "Come."

She bit her lip, knowing not to argue back, and she strolled up slowly to him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"At last." He hissed in Arabic. "What is wrong with you? Do you have no shame? Where's your scarf? What are those? VASLEY." He yelled over his should and the Sheriff went beside him. "Please order your man for more appropriate clothes for her."

The Sheriff, who would usually be angered to be summoned, just grinned evilly and ordered Guy to do as Moin requested. When Guy had gone, the Sheriff smirked at Djaq, who was struggling against Moin.

"Gotcha." He claimed triumphantly, and walked off, with Moin and Djaq following.

--

"Get dressed." Moin told Djaq curtly. Djaq's eyes widened as Moin stayed rooted on the spot. "What?"

"I am not changing in front of you." Djaq glared at him. "Get out, or at least turn."

"You had no shame with those men." Moin shrugged. "Off you go."

"I did not strip with men!" Djaq hissed. "Moin-

"MOIN?" He yelled threatingly. "MOIN? IT IS MY LORD TO YOU, SAFFIYAH! GET CHANGED."

"I will not. My Lord." She added sarcastically. "Weren't you the one going on about scarves and clothing? You are breaking our-

"- you have already broke them, and I am past that."

"A monster would have better manners than you." She spat at him.

"Perhaps. But anyone would love to see such a stubborn mule get undressed."

"I am not married."

'You will be married to me. What difference does it make?"

"You need my consent." Djaq hissed triumpethently. "And you're not having it."

"I don't care for your consent." Moin was beginning to get impatient. "Now get changed."

And he got up and made to walk out of the room, and Djaq's eyes were widening quickly.

"You will leave?" Shock at how easily she had won.

Moin laughed and turned around.

"I was playing with you." He claimed evilly. "It was merely a test- to see if you were really Saffiyah. And you are, and I will leave you to get changed. When I am back, I want you in bed, waiting for me. Understood?"

Djaq gaped as he opened the door. "WE'RE NOT MARRIED YET!" she yelled desperately. "I WILL NOT-

"-YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" he shouted angrily back, stamping his foot. "WE WILL BE MARRIED ANYWAY, AND I CANNOT WAIT. NOW DO AS I ASKED OF YOU!"

And he walked off, Djaq wordlessly staring after him. she ran a hand through her hair in frustration, and fell down onto the floor, feeling the tears that have always wanted to come.

But she wouldn't let them.

_Okies, gorgeous viewers, i have updated a short and bad chapter, but i think i have a good excuse. My best friend who's anorexic i really do miss, and i am seeing her, but i'm scared to. But i love her to bits. And i want her to keep fighting, __because she means the world to me and my other best friends, and we'll always love her. Ok, BF? We love you. lots. And i know you're going to pull through. xx_

_Review please...(grabs Will and forces him to beg with puppy dog eyes) enough for you? Now review..._


	15. Will's Anger

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. you can all kill me if you like. Beware- this chapter is dark dark dark. i mean it! thank you to my lovely reviewers! Sorry this isn't great. _

Djaq was still in shock as she stood there. There was no way she was going to do this. No earthly, possible way…

"Djaq!"

She turned quickly, and gasped in both relief and happiness. Will Scarlett was climbing over her window and as soon as he got onto the cold stone floor, she ran into his arms.

"Will…" Djaq nearly sobbed with relief as she clung on to him like a lifeboat. "Will…"

She could not say anything else but his name, and Will stroked her hair and bent his head down. As she looked up, he leaned down lower and kissed her swiftly.

"How did you get in here?" Djaq asked as they broke apart. "Moin said he was having guards everywhere-

"-I risked it." Will informed her shortly. He cautiously looked down out of the window and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. Let's go."

"Go?" Djaq was puzzled. "What?"

"Surely you're not going to stay?" Will looked at her with wide eyes as he spoke. "Djaq- Moin will…he will-

"-Did Robin let you come?" Djaq narrowed her eyes slightly with suspicion. "Or did you just leave and not breathe a word?"

"Djaq-

"-Will!" Djaq cried. "I thought we talked about this!"

"I can't do this!" Will seized her hands and brought her into a tight embrace. "I can't lose you-

"-You won't lose me." Djaq whispered. "You won't, you won't-

"- He wants you, Djaq. I've heard everything. Word is travelling fast!"

"He won't." Djaq cut in. "He can't."

"How can he not?" Will raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "Djaq, please, come with me, I cannot let you stay."

"And I cannot let myself go with a guilty conscience! He will have me again by using the same method of killing, Will!"

"Then when can you go?" Will demanded. "Djaq-

"-If I stay for a bit and wait for his departure, you can rescue me on the way to Portsmouth."

"What if we can't kill him? What if the plan fails?"

Djaq looked up. "Then that's a risk we have to take." She admitted softly, whispering the dreaded words. Will leaned against the wall to control his temper.

"I can't." Will repeated. "I can't leave you here."

She strode over and cupped his cheek. "You will have to." She whispered. "Otherwise you will regret it- for all those lost lives. Please, my love. Go. Without me. I will always be yours, I promise."

_--_

_Knock Knock._

"Yes?" Djaq answered dully as she straightened out the blankets and looked up, her heart sinking. She suddenly remembered what had happened when Will had left.

_"I will always be yours, I promise."_

_Will sighed and knew what had to happen. He took her hand and kissed it, but then leaned in and kissed her on the lips one last time._

_"I love you."_

_He turned to leave, but he stopped and tuned around slowly. "Djaq."_

_"Will." Djaq sighed, tears blinking in her eyes. "Please-_

_"Djaq…" Will interrupted her and felt in his pocket. He looked up at her and swallowed hard. "I have to ask you something."_

_"Be quick, Will." Djaq looked around cautiously at the door. "What is it?"_

_"You promised you would always belong to me?"_

_'Of course I promised. I still do."_

_"And I need to know…for certain." Will swallowed hard again. "If I can truly have you."_

_"Will." Djaq leaned over and stroked his cheek. "Not now…when we get married."_

_"Exactly." Will kissed her hand and got down on one knee. "So will you marry me, Djaq?"_

Djaq shook her head to wake up. She had been secretely thrilled, but asked him for more time to think. He had given her one last kiss, and she had watched him leave, praying for his safety.

She jumped as the door opened.

Moin entered and gave her a cold, angry look. "Why are you not in bed?"

"I still have dignity, even though I lived with men." Djaq glared back at him. "Don't you dare-

He grabbed her and shook her hard. "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He roared, stumbling a little. "I WANT YOU IN THAT BED-

"-You're drunk." Djaq accused coldly. "Not much of a Muslim are you? In fact, you're not one at all. Get you hands off me."

He tossed her- hard- onto the bed, and grabbed her hands to keep them still, yelling for a servant.

Two came in, women, and they both gasped. Moin looked up. "Get her undressed and in bed." His voice was slurred as he stumbled over the words. "NOW."

They immediedtely curtsied and he left the room, muttering to himself darkly. Djaq looked at the women with pleading eyes.

"Please…no"

"Sorry, miss." The woman looked down at her sadly, holding her down whilst the other got ready to tear Djaq's clothes off. "We just gotta do as we're told, like. I'm sorry, miss."

"ALLAN!" Djaq screamed as the servant tried to undress her. "ALLAN!"

Allan immedetely woke up; groggily opening his eyes sleepily as the wine he had consumed made him feel weird. But he heard Djaq's voice, grabbed his sword and ran into her room.

"What the-

"-Sir Allan." The two women curtsied. "We're just doin' what we've been told, sir. The master would like to sleep with 'is mistress."

"Don't listen to him." Allan exclaimed coldly. "Out. You're excused."

They nodded and left in relief, and Allan closed the door behind him.

"Bastard." He muttered as he strode over to Djaq. "Hey, hey. Sweetheart, come 'ere."

"Allan." Djaq fell into Allan's arms and buried her head into his warm chest. "Thank you." She whispered as he held her close and rocked her slowly, and when she finally fell asleep, he undressed her gently, putting a sleeping dress over her shirt for her dignity, and tucked her into bed, then went to tell Moin that Djaq had fallen ill- only he didn't know that Moin was asleep himself from the wine.

_A/N: (slaps Moin a thousand times) what will Djaq say to Will? Will they get married? i thought i wanted some nice Allan cuteness to cheer me up, so yey. review, or no next chapter!_


	16. Allan's Gamble

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long. i'm getting bad, aren't I? but what happened to all of you? but thanks to my six reviewers!_

"Where's the girl now?" the Sheriff asked curiously, stroking his chin and watching Allan gulp sightly.

"In her room, my lord."

"Good." The Sheriff yawned and put his feet up on the table, ignoring the secret whispers and evils he got from the servants. "Go and check on her, boy. Make sure she stays put- and tell Moin that he's to come to me for another drink before he goes."

--

Allan knocked softly on Djaq's door and waited for a reply. His heart sunk when he heard Moin's irritated voice leap out.

"Come in."

Allan opened the door and both Djaq and Moin looked up. Djaq was standing at the window, her arms crossed and a defensive look on her small face. Moin was sitting on the bed, clearly annoyed at her. Djaq's brain breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Allan come and was careful not to smile at him warmly. Allan cleared his throat and looked at Moin.

"Sir, the Sheriff wants you."

"Does he now?" Moin grunted and got up, taking care to scan Djaq. "I will be back." He added, expecting Djaq to turn around and consider him, and was angry when she didn't.

"Goodbye, my lord." Djaq spoke softly as she continued to stare out of the window. "Take care not to rush in your meeting with the Sheriff."

Moin walked over and put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You _will_." Moin stroked her chin gently, but his words were firm. "Treat me like your master. I _will_ get Allan here to fetch a servant to pack, and you will dress in what _I_ want you to for the journey. And you _will _be _my_ wife, bear _my_ children, and become a member of the court. Whether you want to accept this is your decision- but your father promied you to me and you _will_ obey." He gently scratched her chin and led her face towards him- and Allan had to look away to hide the disgust on his face. Moin bent down and kissed her forehead, then turned and left the room. Djaq sighed heavily and sat down on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Allan closed the door and walked uncertainly towards her. "At least he's not trying anything just yet."

"He's trying now." Djaq spoke miserably. "I will leave- Will-

Allan sat down beside her and drew his arms around her, rocking her as he held Djaq whilst she tried not to cry into his shirt.

"We won't let ya go." Allan whispered sotly. "We'll fetch ya back. We'll always fetch ya back, sweethear'."

--

Djaq gasped with delight as Allan entered the room with Will in tow. Will smiled at her as she ran into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Will!" She whispered, nuzzling her head into his warm chest and breathing in his familiar scent of wood shavings, grass and the bar of soap he aways used for washing. He stroked her hair and they heard Allan stepping outside and closing the door gently. "Oh, my love."

"I know." Will buried his lips in her hair and kissed it. "I'm not letting you go now, my darling. I'm not letting you go now. I'll fetch you tomorrow."

"But Moin-

"-That bastard can suffer. I'll kill him." Will framed her face with his hands and kissed her gently. "You're not getting on that boat."

"You will all be there?"

"Of course we will." Will smiled slightly. "Just be ready."

"He's taken my weapon-

"-Have my blade." Will pressed his blade into Djaq's hand.

"Will you go back? I'm sure Robin didn't grant you this much time."

She noticed how he tensed, and frowned. "Will?"

"I didn't tell anyone I was here." Will confessed. "I told him I would just visit the villagers."

"Will!"

"Well what am I to do?" Will swung around, his eyes burning with anger. "I'm a fool, Djaq! I'm a fool in love! All I've ever been about is to protect the poor…protect Luke- protect you. But now, I can't bear the thought of Moin and his filthy hands all over you. I can't bear that you still haven't decided about whether or not to marry me."

"Because this isn't the best time!" Djaq cried back. "because this is a bad time!"

"I need to know!"

"And I need to stay!"

They both- for once- glared at each other, both breathing heavily. Djaq felt Will's arm suddenly reach out and pull her towards him.

"I need to know now." Will whispered in her ear. "I have to know now."

"I can't…"

"Then what are we doing? What am I doing?" Will asked furiously, letting her go. "Djaq, I came here to take you away. I came here to have you back where you belong-

"-my concerns are the poor!" Djaq hissed furiously. "And you have to go."

She turned to open the door, but she couldn't. Looking up, she saw a pale hand hold the door shut. She turned, opening her mouth to furiously yell, but Will stepped forwards and trapped her with his body against her, the door. After a series of glaring, he bent down and kissed her- hard and angrily. Djaq pulled away, but there was a fire in her eyes that Will knew to well.

"Stop it." Djaq tried to push him away. "I don't want this."

"Liar." Will hissed at her as he put his face in her neck and kissed it.

"Get off. I don't want you here." She bit back a moan as he continued to kiss her neck. She knew she wanted this. She knew she wanted Will...

"You want me here, Saffiyah." Djaq was taken aback as he used her true name. "You want me."

She didn't know how it happened- or what had caused it. All she knew that Will's hands and lips were instantly everywhere- and if Allan had not come in and stopped them, she feared to think what would have happened that night.

_there you go. i added fluff. now you HAVE to review._


	17. Much's Disbelief

_A/N: I'm sorry for being so late. I've been banned from the computer, and i still am but i had a chance. I published brand new oneshots, and a story, but where have you all gone?? Where are my lovely reviewers? weeps. Thanks for reviewing for the last chapter, and i'm sorry again. Enjoy, but this is rubbish anyway. We're nearly at the end, too folks! Reviews would be great- love you all xx_

"What's going on?" Moin asked loudly as he let go of Djaq and poked his head out of the small wagon, looking questioningly at the man. "Why have we stopped?"

"These woods Sir…" the man licked his lips nervously. "They are…haunted."

Djaq tried not to burst out into manic laughter. Haunted? Sherwood Forest-haunted?

"What do you mean the forest is haunted?" Moin frowned at the man. "Go on. Through."

"But Sir- Robin Hood-

"-Robin Hood will not attack." Moin interrupted. "I have the lady here- he will not want anything to happen to her, surely? They have let her go. Now, go through the forest, or I will hit you for being such a coward. Take the alternative path-it is longer but if you truly are worried about Robin Hood then so be it if it makes you move."

Djaq turned her head so that she was looking back at the green forest, smiling at Moin's utter stupidity if he thought Robin would let her go and not be splitting up the gang to be at all the paths out of Nottingham.

She remembered Will, and how far they could have gone….the anger in his eyes…the hurt. She remembered at how Allan had hit him and made Will walk out, and how Will looked so ashamed at what he could have done. What _they_ could have done.

She became alert as the wagon started moving again and Moin's hands were at her waist, tugging her closer. She pushed him off yet again and he frowned.

"Seems like you still have to learn." Moin hissed, putting his hands back on her waist. "When we are married in Acre and you live in my house and bear my children, you will act like I acquire you to. Now come closer."

"Get off." Djaq pushed his hands away, but Moin grabbed them and pinned them down.

"Your pride goes too far!" He hissed at her, twisting her hands around so it gave Djaq excruciating amounts of pain. "You shall do as I bid you, woman!"

"Get your hands off me!" Djaq twisted her hands to try and get them out of his grip, but he held on tightly. "I will not marry you!"

"You-

But Djaq brought her legs up and kicked him hard, and the chains on her hands rattled loudly as she kicked the doors open and leaped out.

"CATCH HER!"

Djaq ran for her life. She fled down a familiar hidden pathway and kept sprinting down it until she reached safety. Thoughts were spinning around in her head as she tried not to stumble.

_Just keep running...don't look back...don't look back..._

"THERE! I SEE HER! I SEE HER!" Moin yelled and sprinted to her.

_No…_

Djaq cried out as he grabbed her and tossed Djaq to the ground forcefully. She tried to kick him off and yelled, spat, and did anything to distract him as he pinned her down with his weight.

"No!" She cried, and tried to kick him off. "Get off, Get off me!"

Moin just sneered down at her, and leant down to bite her neck-hard. Djaq cried out in pain, and Moin seized this chance to try and chain her feet, but Djaq was too alert even through her pain to notice.

_Think….think, Saffiyah…_

She brought her knees up and kicked him hard in the chest and Moin flew backwards from the force and was knocked out as he hit a tree. Djaq crawled onto her knees and wrists to crawl along the forest floor and eventually stood up and ran again.

_Keep running….Run, Saffiyah…._

"Oof!"

Djaq looked up and gasped at the figure before her, blocking her view of the sun. Enormous relief and happiness flew through her as the man reached down and unlocked her chains.

"Will!" Djaq gasped as he removed her chains. "Oh, Will!"

They embraced each other and held on tightly as Will stroked her hair and Djaq broke down into sobs and cried into his shoulder.

"He's going to get me…He's going to-

"-Shh." Will soothed her as he held her tightly and felt her shake against his body. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going to let you go. I'm never going to let you go. I promise."

She didn't say anything else after that. She just buried her head into his warm neck and sobbed and sobbed.

--

Djaq's eyes fluttered open and she saw Will looking down at her, his worried features breaking out into a small manageable smile. He was holding her hand and his other one was stroking her hair, and he leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Moin." Djaq remembered suddenly as she spoke aloud. "Where's Moin?"

"We have him." Will hushed her soothingly. 'It's alright, my love. You fell asleep on me and I carried you back here to camp. Robin has Moin chained up and you're safe. No one can get you now, I promise."

Djaq breathed out a sigh of relief and leant back again. She noticed how calm Will was being- she had always imagined him tearing Moin's limbs apart. But then, he wouldn't whilst he had to take care of her.

Djaq tried to get up again- ignoring the continuous 'No! don't get up!' from her teammates and Will- and sat on Will's lap. He stopped worrying about her getting up and wound his arms around her waist. Djaq gladly buried herself into his warm chest and listened to his steady heartbeat as she felt his kisses on her head.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

They all looked at her in shock. "Why would you want to see him?" Much asked, clearly thinking he had misheard. 'Goodness, Djaq, he tried to take you away from us! He bit into your neck!"

Will shook with anger as Much recalled what Moin had done. He held Djaq close and rocked her gently.

"Stay here for he moment." Will spoke quietly so only she could hear him. "Stay with me, my love."

--

Djaq woke up to Will gently stroking the bite on her neck. It was late, and the gang were all in a deep sleep, apart from the two.

He immediately withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry-

"-It is alright." Djaq hushed him as she gave him a smile. "I was wanting to wake up anyway. Bad dream."

Will gathered her into his arms and lifted her into his bunk as she kissed his neck as she settled on his lap for the second time. Will kissed her gently and stroked her hair.

"A bad dream?"

"Hmm. That I lost you."

"You will never lose me." Will whispered into her raven hair. "Not if I can help it."

Djaq smiled and buried her head into his chest. "I thought about you everyday. I wondered about what could have happened if Allan had not stopped you yesterday."

Will turned his head in shame. "do not remind me of it."

"Why?" Djaq lifted her hand and gently pulled his face down and turned it to face hers. "We both wanted it. There's no denying that we both still do."

"It's improper." Will sighed. "We are not married."

Djaq smiled. "But you've proposed."

"Have you…have you thought about it?"

Djaq sighed again and kissed him. One long, passionate kiss. After they broke apart she rested her forehead against his.

"I always think about it." She whispered.

"A-And?"

"I don't say yes." She whispered against his stubble. "But I don't say no. I cannot until…until Moin is rid of."

Will nodded and closed his eyes as Djaq kissed along his stubble, and moaned gently.

"I think that's as far as it goes." Will gently pushed her away. "you should sleep."

Djaq nodded, but went back to resting her head on his chest. Will grabbed a blanket and tossed it over them as he leant back into his own bunk.

"why where you stroking my bite?" Djaq asked sleepily.

"Because it pains me to think he got to you first." Will admitted.

Djaq looked up, and their eyes connected. Usually it was green and brown- like grass and mud, but now both had silvery-grey eyes in the darkness that surrounded them. Will laid her down and she wound her arms around his neck and tugged him closer.

"I will always be yours first." Djaq whispered. "Just promise me that you'll stop being so perfect."

Will was surprised. "Why?"

She smiled slightly. "Because I always think this is a dream- a wonderfully, gorgeous dream. I've never felt so lucky to have you. I've never believed in love being so complicated, but heavenly. Am I going mad?"

"You're being normal." Will kissed her softly. "That's exactly what love is, my darling Saffiyah."


	18. Djaq's Answer

_Thanks to my reviewers- love you all! it was so great so see all of you reviewing. please do so again! _

_this chapter is for mira and deannie. Deannie, to remind you that bad things don't happen to people because of you. Mira, because you've been through a lot. And my reviewers, because of your support and helpful feedback and great spirit! things have been tough and you all put a smile on my face!_

_WHACK_

"I'm not telling you again." Robin leaned back against the tree and glared at the spluttering, small man lying down on the grass, his face a bit bloody. Robin Hood did not usually beat up his captors, but Moin was a different case. He had hurt Djaq. So he will hurt him. Simple.

Robin lifted up his bow and arrow again. "Tell me the plans that you and the Sheriff have been conjuring. Now."

The man laughed- a cruel, empty laugh- and sat up.

"Never." His voice was raspy and broken, but his eyes were still filled with the same determination. "My fiancée is the only thing I want. Give her and I will tell you."

"A thing?"

Both men looked up to see Will Scarlett standing there- and looking furious. Alarm bells in Robin's mind rang.

"A _thing_?" Will repeated, strolling over to the man.

Moin scrambled to get away, but he was too late, as was Robin. Will grabbed the man and hurled him into the air and up against the tree.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?"

"Will!"

Will let go of the gasping man and turned to see Djaq. She shook her head sadly.

"Please. Don't."

He hesitated, but then did as she obeyed. Will walked over to her and she smiled slightly and kissed him.

There was uproar from Moin.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE IS MINE!" Moin tried to scramble up, but Robin pushed him back down. "SAFFIYAH, YOU BELONG TO ME! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"She is mine." Will corrected, turning around and glaring at the man. "She will never be yours. Just like you will never leave this place. I don't care what anyone says- you're a dead man in my eyes."

"Your father, Saffiyah, what would he say?' Moin spat, ignoring what Will had just said. "I will not die. You will come home with me and you wait until-

"-are you threatening her?" Will started, but Djaq's arm held him back. Will hesistated again, but, like last time, left it.

Moin was about to open his mouth, but he closed it again, and Will and Djaq walked away. Robin looked down at Moin, and grinned.

"So." Robin announced cheerily. "Death or common sense? Which will you choose, fish face?"

"I'm not your friend." Moin snarled at Robin. "And I will NOT tell you a thing."

--

It was obvious to the outlaws that no matter how many insults or punches he received, Moin would not breathe a word. Will was concerned about Djaq and said so to Robin.

_"She can't be herself when he's here." Will whispered to Robin, the pair watching Djaq sleep. "Just kill him, Robin, he means nothing to us!"_

_"He can help us." Robin admitted bitterly. "And until he helps us, I cannot do anything."_

Will was heartbroken as he saw how Djaq was. She jumped everytime he touched her shoulder to pass her food or kissed her cheek. She shook when she went past Moin and winced as he hurled insults. All this was not Djaq. It wasn't his Djaq.

And he did not know when he was going to get her back.

--

"Why have you brought me here?" Djaq asked, utterly confused. "Will?"

He took a deep breath. "I have to ask you something."

Djaq smiled. "You always have to ask me something."

Will went down on one knee- and Djaq's heart fluttered.

"Djaq." Will cleared his throat. "I hate this. I hate that we have to put our life on hold because of him. I hate that I have to wait. I hate watching you hate yourself for telling us to spare Moin- even after what he did to you. You want to have this. I know you do. I can't wait for Moin to go. I have to say now."

"Will-

"-Marry me," Will croaked out. "Marry me, Djaq. I know I've asked you, but I have to ask again. I can protect you from Moin. I don't have enough money, but I can earn. I love you, djaq. More than anything."

Djaq waited for a few minutes- immersed in her thoughts, her heart pounding. She couldn't believe what she was going to say.

"Yes." She whispered, bending down to meet him. "Yes, I will marry you, Will Scarlett."

_review!!_


	19. Robin's Jealousy

_I'm so sorry. You can all hit me. But i've had a hard time (don't ask) and then i just even felt like giving up fanfiction, but my lovely friends on the RRA persuaded me not to, and i didn't want to let you all down. Sorry it's short, i PROMISE i'll give you a long chapter. x_

Will and Djaq's engagement spread like wildfire over Nottingham. Unfortunately for them however, this also meant that the Sheriff and Guy of Gisbourne knew, meaning they would do everything in their power to destroy the wedding ceremony. Will and Djaq did not care in the least- they were happy to do it in the Camp. Djaq's main fear was finding not the venue, but her dress.

"I need your help," Djaq whispered to Marian one day when she had visited Camp. "Marian, I need to get my wedding dress, and I have no idea what to get. Could you help me?"

Marian had been delighted, and, hugging Djaq, proceeded to take her new friend around the villages and to all the wedding dresses Nottingham had ever produced. Their friendship did, weirdly, grow. Robin had even grown to be jealous of Djaq the way Marian always came to see her first before him and the others.

"I've an idea," Marian whispered to Djaq excitedly. "What about my friend, Sarah? She can help. She's brilliant."

Djaq had agreed and the pair had set off- in search for another wedding dress. Will had turned to Robin.

"What are they doing together?" Will murmured to Robin, who had his arms crossed and looked like he was sulking. "Why do they keep going off?"

"Don't you know?"

"I haven't had any time with Djaq." Robin looked at Will and saw how sad his friend looked. He clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry." Robin announced. "You will."

--

"It's perfect!" Marian squealed. "Djaq, please!"

Djaq smiled shyly as she stood in her lovely, cream dress. It accentuated her curves and fitted her perfectly. It was a simple dress, with small patterns on the hem. The billowy skirt fell to her ankles and the dress had off-the shoulders sleeves that puffed out slightly.

She looked breathtaking.

"This is the one." Djaq whispered to Marian and Sarah as she looked at herself in the mirror. "It's…perfect."

Sarah smiled at her and Marian hugged Djaq. "How much?" Marian asked delightfully.

Sarah laughed.

--

Will smiled at Djaq as she wondered over to him. "Got your dress?" He asked her quietly, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Djaq beamed up at him. "Oh, Will, I've never known such a perfect one!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly. "Oh- it's perfect, it really is! We met Sarah and she showed me so many and then I saw this and Marian loved it and-" she sighed happily. "I'm so happy!"

Will chuckled and kissed her again, holding out his hand. "Come." He told her, and she gave him a suspicious look before taking his hand and letting Will lead her away.

"This," Will announced. "Is where I want to marry you, my love."

Djaq stared in wonder. The lake! He wanted to get married to her in a field of wildflowers where you could clearly see the beautiful lake. She felt Will's arms go around her and she leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder and raise her hands to grip his arms.

"It's perfect," She breathed. Will nodded and kissed her neck happily as she looked out in awe. "Does Robin know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure with you first."

"I want to get married to you." Djaq turned around in his arms. "Whether it's here or in the Camp or just in the village. I just want to marry you."

_bless...reviews? maybe that's why i didnt want to update...you're all forgetting to review!! ahh! _


	20. The End

_Thank you to my reviewers!...now, the final chapter. oh god, it's been a journey, hasn't it? I'd like to thank those who have stayed with this story, supported it, and just been so great, and i love them. _

_Now, i had to fit everything in, (im sorry for the long update, please don't kill me!) and so it will be in a different format then ever before..._

--

The Wedding

Will Scarlett stood by Robin, biting his nails and muttering to himself, not catching Allan roll his eyes and laugh behind his calloused hand. Finally, he stopped biting his nails and asked them.

"I know I promised you I wouldn't do this, but why is she taking so long?"

"She's a girl, mate." Allan shrugged. "Women like that, isn't they?"

"I suppose…" Will bit his lip. "I just never imagined Djaq being…feminine."

"You'd be surprised," John laughed. "Now I must go to see her. Good luck, lad."

--

Djaq felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh, Marian," She whispered. "You've…I….I look-

"-You look breathtaking, Djaq." Marian kissed her cheek. "Shall we go?"

"John was supposed to be coming," Djaq stated worryingly, looking at the door. "what if he forgot?"

As if he had heard them, there was a knock at the door and, surprise surprise, it was John. He smiled at her, a tear forming in his eye.

"You look….you look lovely, Dear One." John stated gruffly, wiping away a tear. "We should get to Will, he's in a state."

Djaq laughed and kissed his cheek, and they set off, Marian at their wake.

--

Will felt his mouth open as John took Djaq down the aisle. She looked…beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. Her hair was in curls, and the smile on her face lit up the forest. He walked down a bit so he could take her hand, and smiled down at her, in absolute awe of his beautiful bride. She laughed a rare giggle, quiet enough for only him to hear, and noticed how he had bathed and shaved, like the rest. Robin smiled at them, and Allan…

Allan smiled too. But she couldn't make it out, was it a sad smile, a happy smile, or a jealous smile?

She didn't have time to work it out. Robin had started, and she looked into her groom's eyes and realised this was her rightful place, being William Scarlett's wife, and a loving wife she would be.

--

ONE MONTH LATER

Will was kneeling on the ground, his hands resting gently on Djaq's warm stomach. She watched him kiss her belly and closed her doleful eyes.

"Don't think I don't know, my love,"

Djaq turned her head so he couldn't see her smile. "Think that you do not know about what?"

"About your swollen stomach," Will took her hands and laid kisses over them. "How long have you known?"

"How long have you?"

"Ladies first,"

"Oh, love, I am hardly a lady, you cannot use that against me," Djaq laughed and cupped his cheek. "I would never have thought you'd find out without me telling you!"

"I'm your husband," Will reached up and kissed her. "I notice everything. Is it all certain?"

She smiled at his eagerness. "Well…"

"Oh come on," Will begged. "Tell me!"

She grinned and reached down to kiss him again. "William Scarlett," she whispered. "I am indeed, most definitely, with child. With your child."

--

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

"WILLIAM SCARLETT!" Djaq screamed and clutched his hair. "HELP ME!"

Will looked helpless. "Djaq, my love-

"-I WILL NEVER COME TO YOUR BUNK AGAIN!" Djaq yelled. "NEVER AGAIN!"

Allan winked. "You can always come to m-

"-ALLAN!" They all yelled.

Will held Djaq and kissed her temple, rubbing her tummy very gently and soothingly. "Take deep breaths," He told her. "Matilda's coming, my love, just take deep breaths for me."

"This-hurts" Djaq gasped as another wave of pain hit her again and again until she found it difficult to breathe through the immense pain. Will held her tightly and stroked her hair and belly, whispering small, comforting words in her ear, which she sometimes couldn't make out.

Will couldn't believe how relieved he felt when Matilda came running into the room, a panting Much in her wake. He weakly told her to help Djaq, and she kneeled in front and did exactly that.

--

ONE YEAR LATER

Djaq stared out and felt herself staring at the lake, and not daydreaming for a moment longer. She felt a small tug on her trousers, and looked down. When she saw who it was, a wide, sweet smile spread on her shining face.

"Hello, darling," She picked up her daughter and tickled her. "Where's your papa?"

The little toddler giggled and pointed behind her, and Djaq turned around, and immediately felt a pair of lips press into hers passionately. She smiled into the kiss and wound an arms around Will, and he pulled her closer and when they broke apart for air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"What were you thinking about?" Will asked, smiling.

Djaq just smiled secretively and kissed his cheek. "You can guess, Will Scarlett," She whispered, nuzzling her nose into her daughter's hair. "But you will never find out."

Will pulled a face and the little girl giggled. He smiled and tickled her, taking her into his arms.

"Mary-Anne Jane Scarlett," He looked at her and kissed her small button nose. "You have to promise me that you will keep smiling no matter what."

Djaq kissed his nose and her cheek and grinned. "I have to go with Allan to get some things," she told him. "I'll be back later. Bye, darling."

Mary-Anne waved and giggled as her father tickled her, clapping her hands delightfully.

--

"Mornin' sunshine!" Allan greeted her cheerfully. "All packed and ready ta go?"

Djaq smiled. "You said exactly the same thing to me a year ago, on that Saturday when we went on a delivery together."

"I know," Allan wound an arm around her. "Good times, eh?"

"Yes," Djaq spoke softly. "Only now it is also Mary-Anne that rolls into my bunk."

Allan laughed. "The littl' tyke. Looks like 'er mama, but has her papa's eyes, don't she?"

"Doesn't she," Djaq corrected him, smiling. "And yes, I think you're right for once."

"I'm always righ'." Allan exclaimed, laughing.

"Never," Djaq said softly, picking up some herbs. "You are never right."

He just rolled his eyes. "What ya got there, then? Min'?"

"Lavender, actually."

"Ooh, darlin'." Allan chuckled. "I'm sure I saw the same stuff yesterday."

"Well, I run out." Djaq smiled. "And that has to be the first time you have ever called me darling. Only Will calls me darling. You call me sweetheart."

"Does your man call ya sweetheart?"

"No," Djaq looked up and smiled. "I tell him I prefer darling to sweetheart."

"You better. That's always been me name for you. No one else can have it."

Djaq looked up, amused. "Oh really? Not even my husband can call me that?"

"Don't matter," Allan shook his head. "It don't matter who it is. You're my sweetheart, my littl' sweetheart, forever."

_It hurts to see the one your love in someone else's arms, _

_But it hurts more to see them unhappily in yours_


End file.
